A New Search
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: Two new students enter Youkai academy with secrets of their own. What will happen when there's more to worry about at Youkai than the monsters? This is an AU sequel to a fic I haven't finished so there will be spoilers to those.
1. New School, New Threats

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

Chapter 1 New School, New Challenges

"So what do you think?" a black haired guy asked a blond girl who appeared the same age as him. While the two didn't look all that much alike both had bichromatic eyes which had their left eyes red and their right eyes yellow.

"You should know by now location makes no difference to me." replied the girl.

"Alright." he said. The two were in fact waiting for a bus heading to a school neither had ever really heard of. Once the bus arrived the two boarded. On the way the two took notice that it was only them in the bus so they sat separate with the guy upside down on his seat.

"So are you two new to Youkai Academy?" asked the driver.

"Yes we are." replied the girl.

"Then you should be careful. It can be dangerous." he said.

"Whatever." replied the guy. "We've been though way worse."

"Just a warning." he said as he came to a stop. The two exited with the bags they had, which were just gym bags and their backpacks.

"Well see old timer." said the guy. The driver merely smiled and left.

"You shouldn't be so rude." said the girl seeing the bus leave as the guy began walking. "He never listens." she said to herself as she noticed he had put on his headphones. The two walked for a short while until the girl sensed something and stopped walking. "Look out!" she called out but was unheard. Then a bike crashed into the guy knocking him down. He, however, turned and got to his feet allowing the rider of said bike to fall on him.

"That's why I always tell you to pay attention." said the girl. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." replied the guy turning. Then he saw a girl with long flowing pink hair.

"I'm so sorry." said the pink haired girl. "My vision got blurry because I'm anemic."

"Don't worry about it." said the guy with a shrug.

"But you're hurt." said the girl noticing some blood flowing from his forehead. She approached him but something caught her attention. "That smell." she said. "I'm sorry. But I'm a vampire." she said before biting his neck.

"Well this is interesting." said the blond girl as the pink haired girl let go blushing.

"I'm so sorry." said the pink haired girl quickly. "So are you going to Youkai as well?"

"Yeah. Both first years." replied the guy.

"Do you hate vampires?" she asked.

"Not at all. I have a few friends who are vampires." replied the guy.

"Like who?" asked the blond girl.

"Remember Jerry?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's great." said the pink haired girl. "Since I'm new I was afraid of not being able to make any friends. I'm Akashiya Moka by the way."

"I'm Arturia." said the blond girl.

"And I'm Shawn." said the guy. "It's nice to meet you Moka. Well since we're here why don't we walk together?"

'Trying to get to know her?' thought Arturia.

'Shut up.' thought Shawn. After the opening ceremony they headed to class. Arturia and Shawn were in the same class and sat with her in front of him.

"Well now it's time to start." said a woman with brownish blond hair who entered. "I'm your home room teacher Nekonome Shizuka." she introduced herself. "Now I'm sure you already know this but this is a school for monsters." she said. "Because right now the world is in control of humans. So in order for us monsters to survive we must learn to coexist with them and that's why the first rule of the school is that everyone must remain in their human forms in school." she explained. "The second rule is that you must never show your true forms to anyone. Understood?"

"Stupid rules." said a guy next to Shawn. "We should just eat the humans."

"Ah. You're Komiya Saizou, right?"

"I could start with all the pretty girls."

"Oh yeah. That's a good idea." said Shawn sarcastically. "I'd love to see you get your ass nuked."

"What did you say?" asked Saizou grabbing Shawn's jacket as he pulled him up to his eye level.

"Enough." said Arturia glaring at the two.

"Fine. Whatever." said Saizou.

"As authorative as always." said Shawn. Arturia just hit him on the top of the head.

"Sorry I'm late." said a voice as the door opened.

"Oh? And you are?" asked Nekonome.

"I'm Akashiya Moka." she said standing in front of everyone causing a small commotion.

"That girl is so hot."

"I know."

Then Moka turned and saw Shawn and Arturia jumping straight to Shawn.

"Shawn I'm so glad we're in the same class." she said. It was then they heard many people talking bad about Shawn.

'And the fun begins.' though Shawn. After class the three of them headed for a vending machine outside. Moka got some tomato juice while the other two just got soda. It was then that Saizou grabbed Shawn by the neck trying to choke him.

"So what are you doing with such trash like this Moka-san?" asked Saizou before throwing him to the vending machine. Shawn however landed comfortably sitting on the top of it.

"Oh what? Was that supposed to hurt or something?" asked Shawn with a smirk.

"You little…" said Saizo trying to smash Shawn who dodged causing him to get his fist stuck on the machine.

"Come on." said Shawn to Moka. The three then took off and headed to the roof of the school.

"You really like getting people mad." said Arturia.

"It's fun." replied Shawn.

"But aren't you worried what he might do?" asked Moka.

"I've taken down guys bigger than him." shrugged Shawn.

"You do realize that Cinderblock doesn't count as a guy because he's not even human." replied Arturia.

"What about that other big dude…?"

"I think he was a machine." said Arturia.

"Well whatever." shrugged Shawn. "My point is we've taken down enemies way stronger than him." he said sitting on the railing. "So Moka there's something I was wondering. What the deal with that thing on your neck?"

"It's my Rosary." she replied. "It seals my power. You see if it were taken off then I would become a terrifying creature. A true vampire." she explained. "That's why I have it and why not even I can take it off."

"Can't be any worse than Frost." said Shawn.

"Frost?" asked Moka.

"Deacon Frost. He's some psyco vampire who tried to take over the world a few years ago." explained Shawn.

"What happened to him?" asked Moka.

"Blade killed him I think." said Shawn. "In any case I highly doubt you'd be as scary as you say if you only have one seal."

"That's true." said Arturia.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka confused.

"Well I've met people who had multiple seals in their bodies." replied Shawn.

"And got beaten by one of them." added Arturia.

"But I'm glad I met both of you." said Moka.

"Same here." said Shawn.

"I'm glad as well." said Arturia.

"Although sometimes I wonder about being able to feel fear." said Shawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka confused.

"Well I can't give you a lot of details about this but long story short is I…well we don't have the ability to feel fear." said Shawn looking at Arturia.

"So you don't fear anything?" asked Moka.

"There's a difference." said Shawn. "You see what you said suggests that we can feel fear but haven't found something that we're afraid of. What I mean is that we don't have the part of our minds that lets us feel afraid. In any case we're friends and that's what counts."

"Right." said Moka.

"Well in any case I'm gonna go look around." said Arturia leaving.

"I've gotta say though this place looks like out of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas." said Shawn before looking at Moka who was blushing. "Are you okay?"

'I think she likes you.' said a girl's voice in his mind.

'Shut it.'

"It's just that…well you're my first love."

"I what?" asked Shawn with widened eyes.

'Told you.'

'Shut up Mana.'

"You see up until now I've only ever had Tomato Juice and Blood Transfusion packets so to drink from someone like you…." she trailed off getting closer to him. "The smell…." she said.

'Aw isn't that cute.' he heard Mana say.

'I suppose it was inevitable.' he heard another voice say.

'Not you too.'

"Moka I'm glad you're happy but can you let me go. This is a little uncomfortable." said Shawn blushing lightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Moka letting him go.

"Don't worry about it." said Shawn who was trying to get his blush to vanish. "Come on let's head down." he suggested. As the two headed down Shawn had a thought. "Hey Moka did you always go to monster schools?"

"No. Before coming here I went to a human school." replied Moka looking down as they got to the school's entrance. "Everyone there ignored me because I talked about monsters and was alone." she said sounding angry. "That's why I hate humans." At that Shawn stopped looking down.

"You really mean that?" asked Shawn.

"Yes. Why?" asked Moka. "It's not like you're human."

"If that's the case then I won't ever bother you again." said Shawn taking off leaving Moka in shock.

"It can't be? You're human?" she asked but he was already gone. Within a few minutes Shawn found himself at a hill staring towards what looked like the sea with his headphones on.

"I'm sorry." said Arturia walking up behind him.

"Don't worry about it." said Shawn. "After all we have an assignment after all."

"That's true but don't let yourself lose your humanity." said Arturia. "After all I doubt the others would like that."

"Well I've retrained as much of it as I could so far." said Shawn taking off his headphones. It was then they heard a girl scream. "That's Moka."

"Let's go." said Arturia.

"No. I can handle this on my own." said Shawn taking off.

"Always rushing in." said Arturia with a sigh. Shawn kept running until he realized he was a bit off in the way he was going and changed direction. When he got there he saw Moka hit a tree which caused his eyes to widen.

"Moka!" he called out jumping towards her. He saw she was mostly okay so he turned to Saizo who was in his monster form of an orc. "Dude you're really gonna wish you hadn't done that."

"Oh really?" asked Saizo. "And what are you gonna do?"

"Who knows?" asked Shawn with a sarcastic tone as his body seemed to be emitting red smoke. Saizo then tried to punch him but Shawn jumped. Saizo then grabbed his leg and started slamming him on the ground as Moka got up.

"Shawn!"

"Hey!" he said before getting slammed again. Then he was thrown into a tree head first.

"Shawn!" called out Moka going towards him as he got his head out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just gotta get my head straight." Shawn said trying to keep his balance before falling over. When he did he reached and accidentally grabbed Moka's Rosary which came off.

"The Rosary came off?" asked Moka shocked before a dark energy surrounded them.

"Oh shit. This can't be good." said Shawn. It was then he heard a bird cawing and looked up.

"So you are the one who has awakened me." said Moka. Shawn turned and saw her hair had become silver and her eyes were blood red. She also gave off a malevolent aura.

"You're the sealed one aren't you?" asked Shawn.

"Yes I am." said Moka.

"Alright then." he said looking up. Moka turned to look at him somewhat confused. Then both she and Saizo saw Shawn's clothes changes into a red pair of pants with a red shirt along with a vest that was over it. He also now carried a sword at his left side and two guns which were on his lower back under his shirt and now had red hair. "Well then this looks interesting."

"What are you?" asked Moka.

"I'll explain after." he said as his eyes began glowing. Then he ran very quickly and stopped in front of Saizo who looked shocked. Then he tried to punch Shawn but Shawn seemed to vanish. "Hey diproid anyone tell you you're slower than a snail?" he asked from above. Saize looked up only for Shawn to land on his face. "Nice view." he said before Saizo tried to hit him, missing again. Moka looked amused but was starting to get bored. "Hey Moka comin' at ya." he said punching Saizo towards Moka who simply scoffed.

"Fool." she said before kicking Saizo. "Know your place!" she yelled out kicking him towards a hill. "Now you've got some explaining to do." she said.

"Well first off I'm…" he began before they heard a strange sound. "Hey do you hear that?"

"Yes. What is it?" asked Moka.

"I'm not entirely sure." said Shawn as his right eye began glowing. "Oh crap. That's not good."

"So you know what that is?" asked Moka.

"More or less." replied Shawn. "I think its call a….ah dammit I forgot." he said as they saw a small black glowing gem which landed where Saizo hit. Then they saw a what looked like a larger version of Saizo. "Damn. What are those things called again?" he asked himself.

"Moka." the larger orc called out before trying to punch both her and Shawn forcing the two to jump. However then the orc punched Shawn throwing him back but stopping part ways before he stopped mid-air.

"Hey!" called out Shawn causing the larger orc to turn towards him. "Try me shit for brains." The orc tried to punch him but Shawn landed. "Pandora." he said as strange lines started glowing at different parts of his body. Moka looked in surprise as his skin became pitch black with the lines glowing in purple and his hair as well as his eyes which were glowing red. Then some flames formed bird like wings on his back as he began charging forward and struck the large creature in the chest causing it to fall back before it broke into several small particles. Shawn landed and saw a black stone start flying away.

"Alright now I think you have a lot to explain." said Moka going up to him as he returned to normal.

"Well what do you wanna know first?"

"What was that thing?"

"We haven't given them a name yet but they're created through the combination of someone's dark feelings and a dark gem known as a Hell Gem." Shawn explained as Arturia walked towards them.

"That larger orc was created though Saizo's anger and the gem." added Arturia.

"Alright happened to you?" asked Moka.

"Alright I'm half human and that side of me has abilities kinda like a metahuman. The other thing was from Pandora." explained Shawn.

"Pandora?"

"Did you hear about the comet that crashed into the artic a few years ago?"

"I think so."

"Well the box that came in it fell to earth and broke into several symbols which went to different people." added Arturia.

"I think this belongs to you." said Shawn handing Moka back her Rosary.

"Well it seems there is more to you than meets the eyes." said Moka taking her Rosary.

"It goes far beyond that." replied Shawn. "But right now all I can do is promise that I will explain everything when the time is right."

"Very well. I will take your word for it." Moka said. "Take care of my other self while I sleep." she said putting the rosary back on. This caused her to return to how she was before and collapsed.

"So you knew that this would happen?" asked Arturia.

"Not a fuckin' clue." said Shawn with a shrug. Within a few minutes Moka began to awaken. When she saw Shawn she immediately hugged him.

"Shawn I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Easy. Easy." said Shawn as Moka calmed down.

"Look I of all people understands how hard being different can be but that's no reason to see only the bad in human's as a whole." explained Shawn. "Now how about this. I'll forgive you but in exchange you agree to give humans a chance." he said. "Deal?" he asked extending his pinky to Moka who looked at him before smiling.

"Deal." she said taking his pinky with hers.

"Well we better get mister tall dark and gruesome to the nurse's office." said Shawn.

"You sure are nice." said Moka.

"Not really. I just don't believe in being a jerk to jerks after whooping them." said Shawn with a shrug as he started walking towards Saizo.

'You never change.' though Arturia.

* * *

Author's Note

There's a lot of things that will become clear as the story goes along, some of which might not make sense. For now I'll explain that this is completely seperate from the Nasuverse and includes a few other worlds including those of (Ultimate) Marvel vs Capcom 3, Street Fighter x Tekken, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds), Jewel Pets, and a few others.

I get this is confusing so please ask for any clarifacation needed and I will try to explain.


	2. Fallen to Dark, Guided to a new Light

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

Chapter 2 Fallen to Dark, Guided to a new Light

"So what's your opinion of this place so far?" Shawn asked Arturia.

"Well I must say that you were right." said Arturia. This does look like something from the Nightmare Before Christmas."

"I know, right?"

"I must ask this though because it has been bothering me."

"You know you don't have to be so formal since we're family, right?"

"In any case aren't you worried what your blood might do to Moka?" asked Arturia.

"Of course I'm worried." replied Shawn. "But I can't exactly go up to her and tell her Hey Moka I was wondering if I could get a small blood sample because my blood is mutated from being the experiment of an insane demon when I was a new born."

"Fair point." said Arturia.

"In any case I think it'll be best to keep an eye on her to see if anything changes."

"Agreed." said Arturia.

"Shawn! Arturia!" the two heard. They turned to see Moka running up to them. "Good morning."

"Good morning." said Shawn.

"To you as well." said Arturia.

"How about we head to class together?"

"Let's go." said Shawn. From some trees, however, there was a girl with blue hair who watched them. Shawn and Arturia sensed something strange and looked at each other but kept going to not worry Moka.

'Did you feel that?' thought Shawn.

'Indeed.' thought back Arturia. 'The presence is like a weaker version of Lilith's and Morrigan's.'

'Oh good then I'm not going crazy.' thought back Shawn with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" asked Moka.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." replied Shawn. 'Anyway let's keep our guard up.'

'Right.'

Part ways after class the three were eating lunch when Moka started looking at Shawn. He looked back at her and sighed.

"Go ahead." he said lifting the collar of his shirt.

"Thank you." said Moka before biting him. After she just let him go.

"Hey Moka have you been feeling anything strange?" asked Arturia.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well let's just say my blood's not exactly normal." said Shawn. "In any case if you start to feel strange or ill in any way I want you to tell me immediatly. Alright?"

"Sure." said Moka.

"Hey I'm gonna go for a walk. Last night I threw something from my window and I wanna see if I can find it." said Shawn as he left.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Moka.

"That's actually the most normal thing I've ever seen him do." said Arturia.

Shawn was going from tree to tree but was unable find what he was looking for so he stopped at a lake.

"Man I've gotta remember to pay attention where I throw things." Shawn said to himself.

"Someone..." he heard a voice say causing him to turn. When he did he saw a girl with blue pony tail who was wearing the school uniform but with a sweater vest instead of the jacket. He went up to her with his eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

"I just got dizzy all of a sudden." said the girl looking up revealing her violet eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Shawn helping her up.

"Yes." said the girl pressing up against him. This caused him to blush lightly but he kept his composure. "I'm sorry but my breasts are so big I get dizzy sometimes."

"You don't say." said Shawn. "So who are you? I have the feeling I've seen you before."

"Yes. We're in Nekonome-sensei's class together." replied the girl. "My name is Kurono Kurumu." she introduced herself. "But could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"Look into my eyes." she said as a strange wave was emitted from her eyes. She smirked but something happened she didn't expect. Shawn collapsed with his eyes wide. When she saw this Kurumu began to panic.

"What's going on?" asked Kurumu. She looked at his eyes and they were completely white. "What do I do?" she asked in a panic. However then Arturia ran towards the two.

"What happened?" asked Arturia.

"I don't know." said Kurumu as Moka ran towards them. "I was just trying to charm him and he fell."

"Let's see." said Arturia checking his eyelids. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Moka.

"I'll explain a bit later. First let's get him to the nurse's office." A few minutes later Arturia tossed Shawn onto one of the beds in the Nurse's office.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Moka.

"Well the simplest way I can tell you this is by saying that his mind has been restarted like a computer." said Arturia.

"Like a computer?" asked the two girls.

"What I'm about to tell you is to stay in absolute confidentiality. Understood?" asked Arturia looking seriously at the two girls. The two nodded.

"When we were very young. Too young to remember most things. We were kidnapped from our parents home by a demon to become experiments." said Arturia looking down.

"Experiments?" asked Kurumu in shock while looking at Moka who was speechless.

"That's right. They infused us with a number of things to be sure our bodies would always stay at their peak of strength, speed, and stamina but included other things as well."

"Like what?" asked Moka. Arturia turned around and looked down showing the two strange marks that were on the back of her neck. "What is that?"

"All of us in the experiment had a computer that has enhances out mental capabilities by a lot. It also alters the person's vision which is why out eyes are the way they are." explained Arturia. "I'm assuming what ever you did..." she said looking at Kurumu. "...made the one in Shawn restart like a normal computer. The thing is that it has never done that."

"So what does that mean?" asked Moka.

"That's the thing. I don't know." replied Arturia. "I don't have the same level of knowledge he does about technology. I specialize in battle strategy for the most part." she said looking at Shawn. "This might be a problem. Mana?"

"Yes?" asked the spirit of a girl who had long blond hair and wore a strange outfit that was mostly blue lined with pink. At the appearance of the girl both Moka and Kurumu jumped back.

"Can any of you take control while he's out?" asked Arturia.

"I'm afraid not." said the girl identified as Mana. "Neos has been trying to use his own cosmic energy to do so but something's wrong."

"I see." said Arturia. "I guess there's nothing to do for now than to take him to his dorm." she said throwing Shawn over her shoulder before she took off at a high speed leaving a blue streak behind her.

"How did she do that?" asked Moka surprised.

"You got me. I've never heard of a monster who could move like that." said Kurumu.

Shortly after Arturia stopped in front of the guys dorm but then went to the side of the building. Then she pulled out a small charm which she pressed against the wall causing it to form a circle with several symbols. Then she stepped through with Shawn. After there was a girl in a young witch outfit who saw the design as it disappeared. Arturia then found herself in a dark place with a square lit up under her feet. Then she stepped forward square after square until she reached a sphere which she touched.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Dr. Strange something has happened." said Arturia causing the sphere to project the shape of a man's silhouette.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Strange.

"Well evidentally a girl tried to charm Shawn and his internal mind's shut down." replied Arturia.

"Let me see." said Dr. Strange as Shawn's body started glowing lightly and he began floating.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Arturia.

"I don't know a lot of technology and less of what experiments you two were part of but it seems he'll just be sleeping for some time." replied Dr. Strange. "In the meantime let him rest but you will need to protect him."

"Then perhaps it will best for me to stay with him." said Arturia. "Thank you for your help Dr. Strange."

"Anything for an ex pupil of mine." said Dr. Strange before he vanished. Arthuria tried to decide whether it would be better to take Shawn to his room or to keep him in her's. In the end she thought it might be better to take him to her room. After speeding to her room and then decided to hang some star shaped necklaces at the sides of the windows and at the sides of the entrance. "I hope these charms are as good as you said." she said to herself. Afterwards she headed back to class. On the way she sensed a strange presence but dismissed it because it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Once she got back to class Moka went up to her worried.

"Hey is Shawn okay?" asked Moka.

"So far it seems like it." replied Arthuria. "It seems that his mind is restarting which is why he lost conciousness. I don't know it's cause for concern though."

"Thank goodness." said Moka.

"So he's okay?" asked Kurumu approaching them looking guilty.

"In the meantime but I will have to stay with him to ensure nothing happens." replied Arthuria.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to come with you so I can at least apoligize." said Kurumu.

"Although I wouldn't allow it I know he'd be angry if I didn't allow you to so you may come." replied Arthuria.

"Thank you." said Kurumu as Moka got closer to her.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Moka.

"No but like I said he'd be angry if I didn't." whispered Arthuria. "Both of you meet me at the base of the stairs and we'll go." Both girls nodded.

After school Kurumu and Moka met up with Arthuria before she walked with them. When they got to the dorm Arthuria suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Moka. Arthuria looked up and saw the window of her room which had seemingly been hit by an explosion.

"No." she said running into the building. The other two followed but found Arthuria moved a lot faster than either of them believed possible. When they caught up to her she was looking into her room and saw the window gone as well as Shawn missing. "Damn."

"Someone took him?" said Moka.

"That appears to be the case." said Arthuria.

"But where could he have been taken?" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know but I'll find him." said Arthuria as her eyes began glowing lightly. "Found you."

"Where?" asked Moka. Instead of answering Arthuria jumped off and headed into the forest. Moka and Kurumu followed but were a bit behind. Arthuria kept going until she came across a demon who was carrying Shawn.

"Stop right there." said Arthuria.

"Damn. I was hoping to make it back before anyone caught on." said the demon.

"Return him."

"Sorry but if I don't get him back I don't get paid." replied the demon.

"I won't ask again."

"If you want him come and get him."

"Finally found you." said Kurumu as she and Moka got the them.

"Two more eh? Let's see how good you are." said the demon as he put Shawn down. Then it removed the coat it wore revealing it's pale skin and with darkened eyes and no hair.

"What is that?" asked Moka.

"I've never seen a monster like that." said Kurumu.

"That's not a monster. It's a demon." replied Arthuria.

"A what?" asked Kurumu in shock.

"More specifically a Grimlok." added Arthuria.

"Yes but I am not as weak as the others." said the Grimlok. "After all I've got this." he said just before letting out a roar that split the lower part of his jaw in two.

"What is that?" asked Moka.

"It was infected by the Reaper virus." said Arthuria. "But that isn't possible. The original carrier died four years ago."

"It might be best for the two of you two stay back." said Arthuria as a demonic looking sword appeared in her right hand. She observed it for a few seconds before moving faster than the two could see. Then she appeared in front of it and began trying to slash it. The Grimlok however dodged every attack moving as fast as Arthuria. During the smackdown Kurumu saw an opening and sprouted two bat like wings which also caused her nails to grow very long. After she slashed it from behind causing it to roar in pain. Then it turned and struck her knocking her back.

"Damn. If only Shawn were up." said Arthuria.

*Within Shawn's mind*

Shawn had been walking around wondering what was going on.

"Where am I?"

"This is the part of your mind that connects you to the other versions of you young Elemental." said a voice.

"Alright but why am I here?" asked Shawn.

"Your mind was reset and in the meantime you were brought here." replied the voice.

"So what now?"

"Now you learn." said the voice as a screen appeared before him. In it he saw a large silver creature with massive muscles which was about to punch four girls in strange clothes when another version of Inferno jumped in the way launching all five four got up and went towards Inferno who was laying on his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl in blue with light violet hair.

"I've been better." said Inferno as he forced himself up. Unfortunately he was in a lot of pain and ended up spitting up blood but still forced himself to stand.

"You need to relax." said the blond in white.

"Hulk crush puny fire boy." said the large silver creature.

"Then bring it." said Inferno. "You four get out of here."

"No way. We can't leave you here in this condition." said the youngest girl who wore yellow and had magenta eyes and long orange hair.

"Just go. Don't worry about me. I've been dead before." said Inferno clutching his left arm.

"We're not leaving you." said the girl in pink with two long pig tails.

"She's right. We may not be the same kind of hero but there's no way we'd just abandon you." said the girl in white.

"We stand together." said said the girl in blue.

"That's why we've gotten as far as we have and that's why we will always fight on." said the girl in yellow.

"Spoken like a true pirate." said Inferno with a smile. Then there was a bright light which revealed several symbols.

The symbols flew around and then forms what looked like cacoons around the four girls before another formed around Inferno.

*Transformation Sequence*

"The phoenix revived, the soul to give hope." said Inferno.

"United we fight, eternal we stand." said the four girls.

*The five stood with Inferno in the middle and each of the four standing at a corner from him. Then the devices on their chests became surrounded by fire which vanished revealing the modules now were red and gold with what looked like wings on the backs of them. This caused red feathered wings to extend from the backs of all four Cures. The wings then embraced each one and their clothes began glowing as did everything else that was part of their Cure uniforms. Then phoenix shaped marks appeared on their backs as did one on the pink girl's right shoulder, the white one's left arm, the yellow one's right forearm, and the blue one's left leg. After each glow became feathered before they dissipated revealing their uniforms were now red and whatever their original colors were with feathered edges. Then rings of fire formed at their wrists, ankles, and waists which formed new belts, wrist bands, and anklets. Then the white parts of their eyes became black, the back parts of their hands gain two markings (A feather and a flame), and a they all gained what looked like metallic gauntlets which were very thin.

Inferno's clothes became pure fire which wound up becoming more metallic looking, his shoes gained what looked like small lights at the back, this vest became what looked like a trench coat, and a visor forms in front of his eyes. His hair then gained golden streaks at the sides and his gloves and shoes became metallic as well.

*End Sequence*

After that the screen disappeared.

"So what happened?" asked Shawn.

"The other you bonded with those girls and gained a strength. A strength which you will now be able to tap into. All you need is to listen to the music."

"Listen to the music?" asked Shawn. Then he looked down before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Then he heard a light wind which was followed by a faint sounds. The sounds began to get louder and he heard music. At that his body began glowing.

*Back outside*

Arthuria was supporting Kurumu who was clutching her side with her right arm. Both girls also had several scratches and wounds along with Kurumu having some blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

"Dammit. What do we do?" asked Kurumu. Arthuria was trying to think as Moka silently cursed herself for not being able to do anything while she had her Rosary on. The Grimlok then began walking towards them with a dark smile. At that Moka couldn't stand it anymore and she ran in front of them. The Grimlok's hand then began glowing before it fired off a wave of blue energy. After the explosion the Grimlok looked closer and was surprised but what it saw. The girls looked and saw Shawn standing in front of them.

"You're late." said Arthuria.

"Well I was being given a little music lesson." replied Shawn as he transformed into Inferno. "Now you're gonna pay for hurting my friends." he said as the white part of his eyes became black. Then what looked like a demonic scythe guitar appeared in his left hand.

"Her own lightning weapon couldn't hurt me so why would you think yours can?" asked the Grimlok.

"Who said anything about that?" asked Inferno as he played a few notes causing purple shots of lightning to shoot out. The Grimlok smiled and took the shots but then found he could no longer move. "Now let's see if I got this right." he said closing his eyes causing the guitar to turn into a scythe. "I hear the music." he said almost peacefully as he held his weapon up. "Tone Ring! Come out!" he called out forming a large dark red ring in front of himself. "Heavy Metal Buster!" he called out as he swung his weapon towards the Grimlok causing the ring to shoot towards it. When it did the ring hit it while staying on him. "3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3!" he said as he moved his weapon near his feet followed by moving it to his left and then upwards before beginning to spin it. "Finale." he said holding his weapon to his left causing the ring to flash brightly before exploding which in turn caused the Grimlok to howl in pain. Once the light was gone they saw the Grimlok was no longer there.

"That was amazing." said Moka.

"Indeed. Since when can you use such an ability?" asked Arthuria.

"Since just now." replied Inferno reverting back to Shawn as he walked up to Kurumu. "Lay her down." Arthuria nodded and slowly placed Kurumu on the ground.

"I guess I deserve what I get now." said Kurumu still not understanding why she felt guilt over what had happened.

"Don't be stupid." said Shawn placing his hands over her as they began glowing in red. Slowly but surely her wounds began healing. "Did you forget what I told it. I was angry for hurting my friends and that includes you." Once all her bruises were gone he stood up allowing her to as well.

"You consider me a friend. Even after putting you in danger like that?" asked Kurumu.

"Life has its up and downs so from time to time a friend makes a mistake. It's part of growing up and improving." said Shawn. "That's just part of life." he said turning to her with a smile. "So we are friends and I forgive you." Kurumu couldn't believe what she'd heard and began crying.

'You did it again.' said Mana's voice in his mind.

'Can it.'

The next day

Shawn, Arthuria, and Moka were walking when Kurumu went up to them.

"Hey what's up?" asked Shawn.

"Well I wanted to thank you for not only saving me but for forgiving me." said Kurumu handing him a napsack. When he opened them he saw several cookies. "They look great." he said taking one.

"So why are you here exactly?" asked Arthuria.

"Well actually since he was so forgiving I thought about it and decided Shawn's my chosen one. My mate of fate." said Kurumu.

'Oh fuck me.' thought Shawn.

'It seems you're becoming quite popular.' said a male voice in his mind.

'And even more so because of your attitude.' said another male's voice.

'Shut it both of you. You're starting to become as bad as Mana.' he thought as he turned and saw both girls arguing before both took one of his arms and began playing tug of war with him.

"It would appear you've got a newfound charm." said Arthuria with a slight smile.

"You should smile more often. I'm sure he'd be more than happy when we awaken him." said Shawn.

"I hope so." said Arthuria.

"Alright you two let's head to class before we're late." said Shawn pulling both girls along surprising both of them.

* * *

Author's note

Everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long to finish it. I had a little trouble half ways through. Especially since I kinda strayed off the original story line that first introduces Kurumu. I got a review speaking of the difference with the Nasuverse and I wanted to say that this isn't in the same placing. The Fate/Stay Night part here is post the 5th Grail war and has no other ties to it. This reality is a mixture of the MvC3/SFxT universe so from time to time I'll speak of the warriors from Capcom, the heroes from Marvel, the fighters from Tekken, and a number of other things. I'm also splitting the vampires here among a three classes along with two evolved classes. The succubi are also in two classes. The known in Rosario + Vampire and the ones from Dark Stalkers. Basically the ones like Kurumu will be counted as Class B while the Dark Stalker ones will be counted as Class S for obvious reasons.


	3. A Witch and her demons

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

Chapter 3 A Witch and her demons

A few days prior the students had taken a test and were currently looking for their scores.

"I still don't see why you had to drag me here." Shawn told Arthuria who was in fact dragging.

"Because you wouldn't come on your own." replied Arthuria.

"You're such a freakin prude." said Shawn as she let him go.

"Now where are our scores?" asked Arthuria.

"Right there." said Shawn pointing to the right side. At the right side at number eight was Shawn and at ninth was Arthuria. "I still don't get what the big deal is with checking our scores. Either one of us could put together a fusion generator with our eyes closed. It's how we were altered."

"Because we're trying to blend in." whispered Arthuria.

"Whatever." said Shawn. Then they heard a few guys talking and they turned to see Moka walking towards them.

"Shawn!" she called out. "You must've studied really hard."

"Not really." replied Shawn.

"I actually did." said Arthuria elbowing Shawn in the gut. Shawn then noticed a bunch of guys looking angrily at him.

"Any of you got a problem with me then say it to my face." said Shawn looking at them angrily with his eyes glowing which caused them to scatter. "Pathetic."

"You're a little harsh on them don't you think?" asked Arthuria.

"You know I can't stand it when someone cowers away if they have a problem with me. If they wanna fight I'll take them all on." said Shawn.

"It seems you really enjoy fighting." said Moka.

"I grew up fighting so now it feels completely natural to me." replied Shawn.

"Moka." whispered a voice from behind one of the columns behind Moka. Shawn and Arthuria took notice of the magical energy surrounding whoever was hiding. "She's so amazing and beautiful." said the girl who looked to be about twelve and wore a witch outfit mixed with her uniform who was behind the column.

"Congratulations. It looks like you scored at the top again Sendo." said a voice. The girl turned and saw three guys approaching her.

"Class representative."

"As expected from the girl genius." said the slightly overweight guy. "It's no wonder you skipped so many grades. However you should know not to violate the school's policies."

"Like what?" asked the girl.

"Like wearing that ridiculous costume of yours." yelled out the second one pointing at her.

"As the class repersentative you being here is unsightly to me so don't start making up excuses." said the first guy before all three began laughing. Then the young girl moved her wand behind her back causing three pans to hit the heads of the three guys knocking them down.

At that she began laughing. "Serves you right." she said.

"You little brat. You're gonna pay for that!" said the first guy charging at her. However when he got close someone took hold of his wrist. Both the girl and the guy looked and saw Shawn holding the guy's wrist.

"You know bub. It ain't nice to be pickin' on kids regardless of how smart they are." said Shawn as Arthuria appeared next to him and Moka got up to them.

"You dare do that to our class representative?" asked the larger student as Shawn let him go.

"Please stop. You won't be able to take on all three of them." pleaded Yukari.

"Don't worry." said Shawn before placing his hand at his mouth. Then they saw a kind of dark smoke which was starting to surround Shawn. Arthuria placed a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"You using that against such worthless enemies would attract too much attention." whispered Arthuria. Shawn then turned to the three with a malevolent look as his eyes were glowing causing the three to take a step back.

"If you wanna protect that brat then fine. I guess we'll leave her along for now." said the guy somewhat nervously. "Just being around one of her kind makes me sick." said the guy as the three walked away. Shawn then smirked.

"Magi Feri Ignis." he said causing the back part of their pants to suddenly light on fire causing the three to take off on a panic. This surpised both the girl and Moka.

"You couldn't have just thrown a fire ball?" asked Arthuria.

"Could have but he doesn't seem to like magic so I used magic on him." replied Shawn with a shrug. "But they're lucky I didn't set them on fire from the inside out." he said angrily. "Alright so how's about we go eat and get to know each other?" The three girls nodded.

At the cafeteria

"Thank you for saving me." said the girl.

"No problem. It's not like I'd ever let a group of asswipes hurt a kid. Especially one so cute." said Shawn causing the girl to blush. "So what's you're name?"

"I'm Sendo Yukari." replied the girl.

"I've heard about you." said Moka. "You're in the same grade we are but you're four years younger."

"That's right." said Yukari.

"So you're a prodigy or just a hard worker?" asked Shawn.

"Both actually." replied Yukari. At that a small spirit which looked like a blue rodent but with red eyes and somewhat long tail with a red orb at the end appeared on Shawn's shoulder making a some sounds. Yukari saw it and got curious. "What's that?"

"This is Ruby." said Shawn as the small spirit jumped onto his head still making sounds. "Yeah I think so too."

"What did she say?" asked Moka.

"She said that Yukari's outfit is really cute and it suits her." Hearing this caused Yukari to blush more.

"No please. This is nothing." said Yukari trying not to blush.

"You kiddin'? That looks great with you're uniform skirt. Plus it shows you've got pride in what you are. That's what I'd consider awesome. You kinda remind me of a friend of mine."

"You can't mean him." said Arthuria.

"Well yeah but just because she wears her uniform in her own way. Not because he tried to look like and asian cross of Elvis Presley and the Fonz." said Shawn. "Anyway we're straying of the topic." he said sheepishly. "So from what I heard you're the one who got the top score in the grade. That's awesome."

"Thank you but..."

"The others have been talking about you behind you're back?" asked Shawn.

"How did...?"

"Word gets around." said Shawn. "Like how they're saying I'm some bad guy who likes to start fights just because they saw me carrying Saizo worthless but to the nurse's office."

"And they also say you stole his wallet." said Arthuria as she ate.

"That was his own fault for swallowing his wallet." said Shawn.

"Well it was better than what you wanted to do to him." said Arthuria.

"Whatever."

"Excuse me but how did you learn to use magic? From what I can tell you're not a witch, wizard, or warlock." asked Yukari.

"I learned growing up." replied Shawn. "I learned a lot of stuff growing up and I was on my own for a few years. No parents, no real family. All I really had was my job."

"What job?" asked Yukari.

"That's classified." said Shawn.

"So I hear you know a lot about the students from our grade." said Arthuria.

"Some." said Yukari.

"So what do you know about us?" asked Shawn.

"Garrett Shawn. Monster type unknown. Known abilities pyrokenisis and strength surpassing that of an orc. Grades are much above average. Garrett Arthuria. Monster type also Unknown. Unknown abilities or powers. Grades above average as well and is considered to be one of the most beatiful girl in this academy." said Yukari which caused Arthuria to blush lightly.

"I told you some of the guys had their eye out for you." said Shawn. "Anyway Yu-chan I have been meaning to have a talk to you for a little while now."

"You have?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah. It's just that..." began Shawn before he looked up as did Arthuria. The two nodded to each other. "Sorry but it looks like we'll have to have this talk later." he said as the two left.

"Where are you going?" asked Moka.

"To look for something." called back Shawn.

"What could they be looking for?" asked Yukari.

"I don't know." replied Moka.

Outside

"Can you tell where it was coming from?" asked Shawn.

"No. Can you?" asked Arthuria.

"I sense something but it's very weak." replied Shawn closing his eyes. "This way." he said jumping into the forrest. The two began jumping from tree to tree with Shawn taking the lead. A short time later the two stopped. Shawn signaled Arthuria to stay quiet and to stay on the upper branches. She nodded and the two continued onwards. Shorty after they saw someone or something in a cloak who seemed to be holding something which gave off a lot of dark energy. The eyes of both began glowing before they widened. Arthuria turned to Shawn who nodded. Then the two jumped and landed silently at the base of two trees.

"Perfect. It looks like the dark gem I planted in that witch is starting to grow stronger." said the creature. At that the two came out of hiding.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Shawn. The creature turned with its eyes glowing.

"Who's there?" it asked.

"What are you doing with that stone?" asked Shawn.

"That's none of you business boy." said the creature. "Now run along before you get hurt."

"Just try it." said Shawn as fire formed at his and Arthuria's hands. The creature vanished and tried to catch them by surprise but the two dodged the attacks. Then Shawn saw an opening and tried to grab the gem. However when he touched the gem it released energy which forced him to let it go. The creature saw the opening and struck Shawn throwing him back.

"You're stronger than you look." said the creature. "However I haven't the time to play with you. I've got more important things to do." it said before vanishing.

"Wait!" yelled out Arthuria.

"Let him go." said Shawn.

"But why?" asked Arthuria.

"That stone is linked to someone. It's making them feel dark emotions and then absorbing them to become stronger." said Shawn.

"Do you know who it's linked to?" asked Arthuria.

"Yeah. It's linked to Yu-chan." replied Shawn. "We have to find a way to get her to expell the stone that's inside her."

"How would we be able to?" asked Arthuria.

"Good question. First off let's find her and see if she's okay." said Shawn. Arthuria nodded and the two left. Shortly after they were in the school building entrance looking around. "Looks like she's not here so let's split up and look in the school."

"Understood." said Arthuria.

"Hey there you are." said Kurumu going up to them as did Moka. "Where've you been?"

"No time for that now." said Shawn. "Moka, where's Yukari?"

"I don't know. She started feeling bad and took off." replied Moka.

"Not good." said Arthuria.

"Excuse me who and what's going on?" asked Kurumu.

"It's a bit long but the short version is that Yukari, the youngest kid in our grade, has been infused with a dark gem which is causing her emotional. There's some weird thing that has a reciever gem which is absorbing her negative energy. We have to help her out or one of three really bad things will happen. She'll either be permenently infused with that negative energy, it'll warp her into a dark being, or her soul will be destroyed and the dark energy will warp her soul into a dark creature. In short we have to save her. For now let's split up and look for her."

"Hang on we need a way to keep in touch." said Arthuria.

"Good point. Man I wish M'gann was here." said Shawn. "For now take these." he said handing small earpieces to each girl. Then he put on in his ear. "If you find her touch it to activate it and just talk. The rest will hear you. Understood?" The three nodded. "Alright let's go." Then they split up and began looking in different places. Moka began looking in the classrooms while Kurumu looked by where they kept the things for Phys. Ed. Arthuria looked in the dorms and Shawn was looking in the outer school grounds. Shortly after Kurumu headed into the forrest and looked around until she caught a glimpse of something strange. She snuck over and saw Yukari hugging her knees with a dark aura around her. "Hey I found her." she whispered.

"Great. What's you're 20?" asked Shawn.

"What?" asked Kurumu confused.

"He means where are you." clarified Arthuria.

"Oh. I'm in the forrest near the lake." replied Kurumu.

"Alright we're on our way." said Shawn. Not long after they found Kurumu. "Alright so what's been going on?"

"Nothing. So far she's just been sitting their looking really depressed." replied Kurumu.

"Alright we need to come up with a plan." said Shawn.

"You better make it fast. It looks like she's got company." said Kurumu. They turned and saw the three students from before walking towards her.

"So here you are brat." said the class representative. Yukari looked up with empty eyes and saw the three guys from before approaching her. "Did you think we forgot about what happened earlier?"

"Never. And now you're gonna pay." said the larger one. At that the three began transforming into strange humanoid lizard creatures. Yukari held up her wand but one of the lizard guys broke the top of it with his mouth.

"Now we can get rid of the one stain in this perfect school." said the class rep.

"Stop right there." said Shawn as the four stood in between the young witch and the three big lizards.

"We're not gonna let you hurt her." said Arthuria.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." said Moka.

"She's just a kid." said Kurumu.

"She a worthless witch and she will die." said the first lizard.

"Uh. Looks like Connors has relatives." said Shawn as he turned. "Fuck. That's not good." he said noticing the aura around Yukari was starting to consume her.

"What do we do?" asked Kurumu.

"First we skin some lizards and we're gonna need a little help." said Shawn. "Kurumu and Arthuria keep an eye on her." he said taking hold of Moka's Rosary before pulling it off. At that Moka changed and her inner self appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Inner Moka.

"Look sorry for waking you up but we need your help." said Shawn transforming.

"With this trash?" asked Moka.

"No. With something more serious but first we're gonna have to take care of the iguana brother there." said Inferno pointing at the three.

"This won't take long." said Moka.

"Don't underestimate us." said the first one as the three charged at them. Moka and Inferno vanished causing the three to look around. Then three of them found themselves throw into the air.

"Hey Moka go for a homer!" said Inferno from above as he spiked the first of the gator guys. Moka smirked.

"Know your place trash." she said as she kicked the first one. The other two followed and were kicked into the air before crashing into the water. After Inferno landed next to Moka and ran to Yukari who's dark aura was getting stronger.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kurumu.

"The pain and sorrow is consuming her." said Shawn getting close to her.

"Indeed and soon she will become the darkest being." said a voice. They turned and saw the creature from before he held out the gem which caused Yukari to scream in pain as the aura got stronger.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Inferno. "I just hope this works. Come to me!" he called out. At that they saw a crow which was flying towards them just before it flew into Shawn causing Moka's and Kurumu's eyes to widen. The yelled out as his clothes became pitch black. Then it looked like his face was painted in white with black markings at his eyes and lips. Then he went and put his hands on Yukari's head. This caused a lot of dark energy to start hurting him which also caused him to yell out in pain.

"Shawn!" yelled out Kurumu.

"Let her go!" yelled out Moka.

"He knows what he's doing." said Arthuria. "I just hope he can handle it."

"What are you doing? Who are you?" asked Yukari.

"It's me Yu-chan." said Inferno. "Look I know you feel sad and lonely so I want you to do me a favor. I want you to let all those emotions flow out of you." he said placing his forehead so it touched hers which, even in her state, caused her to blush. "Let it all out." Yukari was gonna say something but a black mist came out of her mouth. Inferno opened his mouth which allowed him to absorb the mist through it. 'This won't work like this. I have no choice. Battest!' he thought. This caused several strange symbols to begin forming at various parts of his body. He kept absorbing the dark mist which caused the dark aura around Yukari to get weaker and start vanishing. As this happened Inferno's hair began turning white. When the aura finally vanished Inferno stood there with the dark aura in now threatening to consume him. Yukari awakened and saw Inferno who seemed to be in pain.

"Foolish boy. This will cost you your life." said the creature as he dropped the gem. From there the dark energy began forming a massive creature which stood on two legs but had four large arms. Two on the sides and two on its back. It's head looked demonic with no lips which showed nothing but fangs and two horns on its forehead. Inferno yelled out in pain as Yukari looked in shock.

"Why did you do it?" asked Yukari.

"You were in pain and I'd sooner die before letting someone suffer who doesn't deserve it." he said as he clutched his sides. "Besides. Someone as cute as you shouldn't cry." This caused Yukari to blush just before he fell to his knees. Moka and Kurumu were about to go to him when he raised his hand. "I'm gonna be incapacitated until I can restrain this so it's up to you three to take that thing out."

"Fine." said Moka.

"Alright." said Kurumu as her wings expanded and her claws grew.

"Understood." said Arthuria as a pair of metallice gauntlets and boots which had glowing white lines formed at her hands and feet. Then the three charged at the creature. It tried to punch them but Arthuria and Moka jumped up and punched it together which caused it to stumble. Rather than falling it swung at the two so Arthuria covered Moka and deflected the force of the impact causing it to stumble back.

"What is that?" asked Yukari fearfully.

"It's the embodiment of your negativity. The self doubt, sorrow, and anger you felt was absorbed into the dark gem and formed that." explained Shawn as he walked up to her. "And I believe you are the only one who can defeat it."

"Me? But how?" asked Yukari.

"That creature was born from the dark energy it took from you." said Shawn. "In other words you need to face it. You just need courage." Yukari looked into Shawn's eyes and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She then took a deep breath and placed her hand on her chest.

"I understand." said Yukari before she began walking towards the creature. Kurumu, Arthuria, and Moka were being pushed back when they saw Yukari.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurumu.

"I facing my demons." said Yukari. The creature saw her and roared. "I'm not afraid of you. I will not back down." As soon as she said those words her heart began glowing. "What's going on?"

"You've found it. The magic that is brought by courage." said Arthuria.

"The magic brought by courage?" asked Yukari as she placed her hand on her chest. "I feel it." she said as the glow brightened. Once it vanished Yukari was shown but she now wore a white skirt, a white short sleeved shirt that was under a black cloak, hat which looked like the one she had before but with sharp edges, and her want had regenerated but now had what looked like red bird feathers at the heart.

"Interesting." said the creature.

"I won't back down. Not when I have someone who believes in me." said Yukari holding her staff at her side. The demonic creature tried to punch her but her staff began shining which destroyed the creature's arm. "Magi Aurum Dispellus!" she called out causing her staff to shoot out a bright light which went into the heart of the creature.

"It didn't do anything." said Kurumu.

"Give it a minute." said Shawn. Right then the light began expanding with in the creature until it blew from the inside out.

"Fascinating indeed." said the other creature before vanishing. Yukari turned and returned to normal.

"How do you feel?" asked Shawn.

"I feel great but what about you?" asked Yukari concerned as the four approached Shawn.

"I'll be fine." said Shawn. "My dark heart is already taking in the energy. It'll stabilize in about an hour or so."

"Are you sure because you've never absorbed that much negativity in one shot." said Arthuria.

"Alright it'll take a bit more than an hour but I'll be fine." said Shawn. "What matters now is that you're safe." he said placing a hand on her hat. "Look I know you've been alone because most monsters look down on witches and there's a bad history between humans and witches but you're not alone anymore. We'll be here whenever you need us."

"You will?" asked Yukari in shock.

"Friends support each other. We draw strength from each other to move on regardless of what one may have done. So yes. We will. Right?" asked Shawn looking at the other three girls. Arthuria nodded.

"Sure we will." said Kurumu. Moka simply looks off to the side before walking up to Shawn and flicking him in the forehead. Then she took back her Rosary.

"Although it sounded a little over the top I have to agree." said Moka before putting the Rosary back on. When she returned to her other self she fell but Arthuria caught her. After Yukari began to cry and took hold of Shawn. Shawn began pat her back.

"You know I think I'm gonna try approaching this school like Gentaro would." said Shawn returning to normal but with his hair still white as he kept patting her back.

"Please don't." said Arthuria.

Two days later

Moka and Kurumu were carrying some boxes to class.

"It seems the kid's finally realized she was pushing people away." said Kurumu. "She gave an honest heartfelt apoligy to everyone and they felt bad for what they'd said behind her back."

"That's great to hear." said Moka as they entered. When they went in they saw Yukari was hugging Shawn.

'Aw that's so cute.' said the female voice within his mind.

"I just love you so much." said Yukari. At that Moka and Kurumu dropped their boxes.

"What's going on?" asked Moka.

"Oh hey." greeted Yukari. "Since my class is right next door I can come over and play."

"It seems she's taken a little more than a liking to Shawn." said Arthuria who was sitting on a desk with an amused expression.

"I am really starting to hate you." said Shawn which caused Arthuria to smirk.

"Oh no you don't." said Kurumu going up to them. "Shawn's mine." she said as she began pulling on his arm while Yukari pulled on his other arm.

"I'm starting to wish Strider was here." said Shawn with an exasperated expression.

"Let go of him!" said Yukari as she pulled him.

'You should enjoy it.' said the same voice.

'Shut up Mana. You're seriously not helping.'

"You're wrong Yukari." said Moka. "Because Shawn's mine!" she called out before jumping towards him. Shawn however took the opportunity to get free of Yukari's and Kurumu's grasp. Then he moved near Moka to keep her from hitting the ground and got to the entrance.

"Sorry girls I just remembered I have something to do right now." he said before speeding away.

"How did he...?" began Yukari.

"Molecular vibration." replied Arthuria.

"Hey wait up." said Kurumu as she headed out the door shortly followed by Moka and Yukari. By now point Arthuria had been holding back a laugh which she couldn't hold back any longer which caused her to start laughing.

* * *

Author's Note

I hope you all enjoyed the changes I made to this. Originally I was gonna write this to be more like the episode but given Shawn's character it kinda jackknifed. I also added Arthuria laughing somewhat loudly, which we all know is out of character for her but that's because she's half the original and half someone else which will be revealed later on. I also gave Yukari a power up which is way off from the original before the thing with Ruby but I wanted to add a little Super Sentai to it. For those who don't know it I'd recomend you watch some of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It's the only thing having to do with magic outside of Marvel and Charmed that I thought could work with her and let's face it. The kid kinda does deserve it. Anyway if you've got any questions, doubts, or you're just confused about something then put it in a review or send me a PM. Again hope you enjoyed.


	4. New Students and stalking creeps

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4 New Students and stalking creeps

Class was about to start but Nekonome-sensei was late.

"I wonder what's going on." said Kurumu.

"Maybe the sensei found some cat nip." said Shawn which prompted Arthuria to smack him behind the head. "I was joking. Jeez." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello class and sorry I'm late but we have four new transfer students coming in." said Nekonome-sensei. She turned to the entrance and four students entered. The first was a blond girl who had violet eyes. The second was a guy who had short black hair which was spiked and had brown eyes. The third was a girl who had long light blue hair with a green eye and a blue eye. The last was a guy who had dark skin and had mid length black hair. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Garrett Kara." said the blond.

"I'm Hayes Justin." said the guy first guy.

"I'm Aoki Kimiko." said the girl with light blue hair.

"My name's Hayes Lance." said the dark skinned guy.

"Garrett?" asked Moka. "Is she related to you?" she asked Shawn.

"We're cousins." replied Shawn trying to hide his face.

"Alright Kara-san take the seat next to Arthuria-san. Lance san sit next to Kurumu-san, Justin-san in front of Moka-san and Kimiko-san in front of Kurumu-san. The four sat and Kara turned to Shawn.

"Have you been behaving cousin?"

"Shut up Kara." said Shawn still covering his face. During lunch Kurumu approached Shawn with a lunch she'd made. At the same time Yukari entered the room and jumped on Shawn.

"So what's the deal here?" asked Justin.

"Well somehow he's gotten three girls to fall in love with him." said Arthuria.

"You're kidding." said Kimiko in shock.

"No. We met Moka on the first day, Kurumu tried to charm Shawn but we wound up in trouble, and Yukari was a loner but Shawn got her to change and now she's in love with him." explained Arthuria.

"So which one's which?" asked Lance.

"Moka's the pink haired one, Kurumu's the blue haired one, and Yukari's the youngest one." replied Arthuria.

"So then the three of them...?" began Justin.

"Fight over him on a daily basis. It's pretty funny." finished Arthuria. "So what are you four doing here?"

"We finished the mission in Russia earlier than expected so we thought it would be fun to join you." said Kara.

"Just calm down." said Shawn as he tried to keep Yukari and Kurumu from fighting. 'Why me?'

'You're just so charming.' said Mana in his mind.

"Oh man I forgot I have to take something out right now." said Shawn. "Hey I'll be right back. In the meantime why don't you all get to know each other." he said taking off.

"Hey wait." said Moka.

"Don't worry." said Kara.

Outside

Shawn was moving a large container that looked like a trash can.

"I wish this freakin thing didn't take so long to make." he said to himself.

"So it's you." said one of three guys who stepped in front of Shawn.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Shawn noticing the three seemed to be crying.

"You're our eternal enemy." said the one in the middle who was skinny with short brown hair. The one to his right was a kinda fat guy who had short blond hair and the one to his left was a guy with short brown hair who wore glasses.

"Why?" asked Shawn trying to figure out whether or not he should take the three seriously.

"We'll show you." said the one in the middle. Then the three threw their blazers and were now wearing large pink shirts that had something written on them.

"I'm the president of the Akashiya Moka fan club." said the guy in the middle. "Kazahara Kozo."

"I'm the president of the Kurono Kurumu fan club." said the larger guy. "Bosaburo Taira."

"And I'm the president of the Sendo Yukari fan club." said the guy with glasses. "Kubasaki Nagi."

"And together we're the love love alliance." the three said posing.

"It's official. My time here's actually worse than Jay's time at Duel Academy." said Shawn walking past them.

"Not so fast." said Kozo grabbing Shawn's shoulder. However by instinct Shawn threw the container into the air and twisted his arm before elbowing him in the face.

"I'm gonna warn you right now. You freaks better not come up behind me or you will get hurt." said Shawn as he caught the container which had fallen. "And if you think you can beat me because it's three on one think again. I've killed whole squads so three stalkers would be boring but more than possible." he said as he kept walking.

"Hey get back here!" yelled out one of the guys.

"Fuck you." said Shawn as he gave them the finger while he kept walking.

"Hey there you are." said Kara as she went up to Shawn. "What's that?"

"Just some Ionized material." replied Shawn.

"You brought radioactive material to this school?" asked Kara in shock.

"No. I left this over by the lake. This container just absorbed any excess energy that was in area." said Shawn. "It's interestingly though. I didn't think there'd be enough excess energy to fill this up."

"So what are you gonna use that for?" asked Kara.

"For when we're finally able to bring Shiro back. I'm afraid at this point he's in way to deep so once we get what we need we'll have to go in so deep a simple shock won't work." replied Shawn.

"I see." said Kara. "Well as you tend to say we'll cross that bridge once we get to it." said Kara with a smile.

"No doubt." said Shawn as Kara took hold of the other side of the container and the two carried them.

"So who were those three guys you flipped off?" asked Kara.

"Well we're gonna find out soon if this little hunch of mine plays out." said Shawn. At around lunch the four new students sat with Shawn, Arthuria, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari as they ate.

"So how is it you all know Shawn?" asked Kurumu who wondered if she should be cautious. At least around Kimiko.

"I guess the best way to describe it is that we're like family." said Justin. "Been that way for as long as we can remember."

"So you're all just friends?" asked Yukari.

"I'd say more like brothers and sisters." said Lance.

"So Rin and Illya are still watching over him?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah they are." said Justin. Arturia then looked down for a moment. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari wondered why they looked depressed but thought it might be better to ask another time.

"Hey before I forget again. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. There's something I need to ask you." said Shawn.

"What is it?" asked Kurumu.

"Have any of you three noticed a or some guys following you to watching you?" asked Shawn.

"Now that you mention it the other day when I was taking a projector and some books back when..." began Yukari.

*Flashback*

Yukari was walking while carrying a projector with three books on it when she got a strange feeling. Then she turned and saw a guy who was looking at her with a camera.

"What do you think you're doing you creep?"

"This structure is so amazing." said the guy as he took pictures of the walls and everything around. Yukari narrowed her eyes but kept going.

*Back with everyone*

"That, I believe, is called stalking." said Justin.

"You think that's bad?" asked Kurumu.

*Another flashback*

"Now let's see." said Kurumu looking for some ingredients at the school store. Once she found what she was looking for she got the containers happily. "Yahoo hoo. I can't wait to see how Shawn reacts to the taste of my cooking." she said as she spun. Then she stopped and when she noticed a fat guy staring at her which creeped her out.

{Some time later}

Kurumu was walking on her own when she noticed something. However she just kept going. Eventually she did stop but didn't turn as she knew the fat guy was staring at her which seriously creeped her causing her to cross her arms and shiver.

{A bit more time later}

Kurumu was coming out of the bathroom but when she did there he stood which creeped her out even more.

{Further along}

The girls were in Phys. Ed. and were stretching following a rhythm set by Nekonome-sensei with a whistle. Kurumu was stretching and then spread her legs and stretched down and there he was again.

*End Flashback*

"It still gives me the creeps." said Kurumu.

"I see." said Moka sweatdropping.

"Hm." said Shawn with his hand on his chin. "This might be fun." he said with a smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lance.

"Three morons tried to attack me outside. Each claimed to be the leader of each of your personal fanclubs." said Shawn which caused the girls to look at him in shock.

"Yukari do you remember any distinguishable feature about the guy who was taking pictures of you?" asked Shawn.

"Well her wore glasses." replied Yukari.

"That's one of three." said Kara.

"How about you Kurumu?" asked Shawn.

"Well the guy was overweight." replied Kurumu.

"Was it a fat blond guy?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah." nodded Kurumu.

"That's two for two." said Shawn.

"Then maybe we should tell a teacher." said Moka.

"But where's the fun in that?" asked Shawn with a smirk causing the three girls to look at him. "I've dealt with freaks like these before and I can already tell they're jealous of me which is why they tried to attack me earlier. And if history teaches anything they're try using some secret weapon, tactic, technique, or something like that to try to take me out."

"Wait you've been through this before?" asked Yukari surprised.

"Kinda. I was never the one they were jealous of though. I was hired as a bodyguard." replied Shawn. "I put like two guys in a coma by accident."

"Really?" asked Moka in shock.

"No." replied Shawn. "I actually just scared them and they stopped."

"Wow." said Kurumu.

"Well that'll happen when you yell at someone while pointing a gun at them." said Justin. "In any case do you plan on taking on them yourself?"

"Nah. I'm thinking if there's three of them then let's take on them with three of us." said Shawn. "So I'm thinking Justin, Kim, and I outta be more then enough."

"Shawn, you know any one of us would be more than enough." said Kara.

"Good point." said Shawn.

"Are you sure you'll be able to win if you fight them and they use whatever secret weapon you're thinking they have?" asked Moka

"Most of the enemies we've faced were way tougher than anything they could come up with." replied Shawn. "Not to mention there's been those who almost beat us and some who were close to even killing us." Hearing this caused the three girls to look in shock.

"By the way we haven't found our dorms yet." said Lance.

"That's true." said Kimiko.

"Well how about I'll show the guys." said Shawn. "Could you show Kim and Kara where the girl's dorms are?"

"Sure." said Moka.

After Shawn showed Lance and Justin how to get to the guys dorms. On the way Lance thought of something.

"So how the search going?" asked Lance.

"It could be going better but with the creatures which we had to fight it won't be long before we get the fragments." said Shawn. "Not to mention Yukari was able to find a grand power."

"Really?" asked Justin.

"Yeah but right now I'm more concerned about Moka." replied Shawn.

"Oh? So you do have a favorite." said Justin.

"It's got nothing to do with that." said Shawn. "She's taken a liking to my blood."

"So the girl's a vampire?" asked Lance. Shawn simply nodded.

"So what about the other two?" asked Justin.

"Kurumu's a succubus of I'm guessing class B and Yukari's a witch." replied Shawn.

"Dude Lilith isn't gonna be happy to hear she's got competion." said Justin.

"Oh fuck. I totally forgot about how she might react." said Shawn facepalming. "Anyway here's where the dorms are." he said pointing to the building. Once they went inside they found their dorms were to either side of Shawn's.

With the girls

"So you've all been friends for a long time?" asked Kurumu.

"Yes." replied Kimiko.

"So does he have a girlfriend?" asked Kurumu.

"No." replied Kara. "He's had a hard life and was alone for a long time so finding a girlfriend was never part of his to do list. Most of what he's ever known is to fight to survive."

"He always seems easy going but he only does that to mask his self loathing." added Kimiko.

"Self loathing? Why would he hate himself?" asked Yukari.

"He blames himself for not having been able to save his family." replied Kimiko. At that Yukari remembered something she remembered he'd told her when they first met. About how he grew up with no real family. "He adopted a girl as his younger sister in an attempt to make up for what he feels makes him worthless as being."

"I'm surprised he's able to seem so easy going." said Kurumu.

"It's because he doesn't like people to worry about him." said Arthuria. "He hides everything which is why he doesn't doubt in fighting anyone who threatens anyone he cares about. But it would be best if you don't mention any of what we told you to him."

"Why not?" asked Moka.

"Just trust us on this." said Kara.

"Alright we won't." said Moka.

"Oh and there's one more thing you might wanna know about him." said Kara.

"What?" asked Yukari.

"Well growing up on his own he was forced to learn how to cook and things like that so from time to time he'll probably take you some lunch or deserts." said Kara. This surprised the three girls.

"Is he good?" asked Yukari.

"He won't admit it but he is a really good cook. I might even gamble on saying he's one of the best but I've never really eaten out so I might just be biased." said Kimiko.

"Here we are." said Arthuria as she looked to the building. Once inside they found that Kara's room was next to Kurumu's while Kimiko's was next to Moka's.

'Alright.' Kurumu thought to herself. 'If I'm close to his cousin I just might find the perfect way to win his heart.'

After having shown the guys where the dorms were Shawn decided to just walk around for the hell of it.

"I wonder if Taylor will think Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu." Shawn said to himself.

"You've got some nerve talking about our Goddesses so casually." said a voice. Shawn turned and saw the three guys standing there.

"Oh it's just you." said Shawn.

"Now that we're off school grounds we don't have to hold back." said Nagi. Then Kozo placed a cone on his head which caused his torso to turn into an umbrella with a mouth and one eye. Nagi's neck wound up stretching to six feet. Taira made a weird face before the upper part of his uniform opened and his face was gone.

"So an umbrella, a giraffe, and a butterball?" asked Shawn. "Are you serious bro?"

"We know we're pathetic looking monster." said the umbrella.

"But with what we're fighting for you won't be able to beat us." said the big one.

"We're fighting for our Goddesses." said the long neck guy.

"So you'll die." said the umbrella as he opened and began to spin causing a hard wind. Shawn however just stood there with his eyes half closed. It was right then Kimiko and Justin jumped over the three and landed to Shawn's left and right respectively.

"So these are who we're fighting?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm afraid so." said Shawn.

"Well that's just gross." said Kimiko.

"Ready?" asked Shawn holding out his hand.

"Ready." replied both Kimiko and Justin as Moka and the others arrived in time to see fire in Shawn's hand, electricity in Kimiko's, and what looked like a dark mist in Justin's. The three then closed their hands causing them to be engulfed by their respective element. After Shawn was revealed as Inferno. Justin now had slightly longer hair, a shirt that seemed to have had its sleeves torn off, a black vest with a wolf in the back, fingerless gloves, pitch dark pants, claw like nails, and pitch black eyes. Kimiko now had dark blue hair and had a light blue shirt with a thunder bolt on it, a blue vest which was line with yellow thread that had a cheetah on the back, fingerless gloves, light blue pants, and her eyes now had the white part blue and her irises yellow.

"What are they?" asked Yukari in shock.

"Well Kim's now Electrix and Justin is now Shadow." replied Kara.

"Let's see how you handle an inner beast." said Shadow.

"Let's rampage straight through them." said Kimiko.

"Hari no ikuze!" yelled out Inferno. Then the three charged. Inferno charged towards the umbrella while Kimiko charged towards the big guy and Shadow charged towards the long neck guy.

"You will pay." said the umbrella.

"Bring it one eye." said Inferno as he began dodging every attempt of him to strike. Once he saw that the guy had several opening Inferno slid and kicked his legs tripping him allowing Inferno to follow up with an uppercut.

"You won't be able to hurt me." said the big guy.

"We'll see about that." said Electrix with a smirk. She seemingly disappeared from his sight and appeared right in front of him before she tried to punch him in the gut. Unfortunetly this just cause her to hit a bunch of slime that looked like it could've been saliva. "Uh. That's disgusting." she said as she charged energy into her hands. Then she started striking him causing him pain from the shocks.

Shadow was just jumping around to keep the long neck from being able to close in on him.

"Stay still!"

"Oh yeah. That's what I'll do." he said sarcastically before charging straight and punching him in the chest. Within a few seconds the three were knocked into each other.

"You know that wasn't even whelming." said Inferno.

"You'll all pay." said the three before jumping. "Gattai!" called out the three as the long neck turned his neck allowing the big guy to stand on it and the umbrella to jump on him. There was a light and then they saw a big ass blob that wore the same pink blazer but with a mouth on its stomach, part of an umbrella sticking out of the top and a head that had short brown hair and one eye.

"It's official." said Electrix. "If they weren't gross before they are now." she said turning and saw Shadow and Inferno were trying not to laugh.

"Let's see how you handle this!" the new creature said with three voices.

"Hey you think we should use that?" asked Shadow.

"Are you kidding? If we did that we'd kill it...them...whatever." replied Inferno as he landed on the umbrella. This caused the creature to try to swat him giving Shadow an opening.

"Veil of darkness!" he called out as a dark mist shot out of his hand and enfulfed the creature right when Inferno jumped off.

"What's going on? I can't see!" yelled out the creature.

"That's too bad." said Electrix as her body began glowing. "How about now!" she yelled out placing her hands together. "Shock stream exceed!" she yelled out shooting multiple thunder balls which hit the creature causing him a lot of pain.

"My turn." said Inferno. "Before you lose conciousness I want you to remember one thing. I never thought you were pathetic because of what you are. I consider you pathetic because you hide and stalk. I may be the worst guy to give advice on romance but even I know to respect girls." he said as his body began glowing. "With the flames of eternal rebirth come forth to punish!" he called out as red wings grew out of his back after which he took flight. Then he flew straight up before flying straight down with his feet in front of him looking like an eagle catching it's prey. "Sky dive bomber!" he yelled out as his body was engulfed in fire. Once he did hit them there was an explosion which split them apart again and returned them to their human disguises. "Personally I wouldn't mind being a friend of yours so long as you don't stalk girls." he said just before the three passed out.

"So what now?" asked Electrix as she, Shadow, and Inferno returned to their previous forms.

"I'd say first take them to the infirmiry and then just take a walk." replied Shawn.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey by the way did you hear that they're building a pay phone here to communicate with the human world?" asked Yukari.

"Kinda low tech for my taste but it doesn't seem like too bad an idea, right?" asked Shawn turning to Lance.

"I'm just curious if we'll be able to call anywhere." he replied as they began walking.

"Uh guys?" asked Kara causing them to turn. "Weren't you gonna take these three to the infirmiry?"

"Oh yeah. Man those guys are easy to forget." said Shawn picking up the big guy. Justin picked up the blond one and Kimiko picked up the one with glasses. Then they headed back.

* * *

A/N

I know the ending kinda sucked and sorry but it was the best I could come up with. Hope you enjoyed it.

I also wanted to translate some things.

Gattai - Combine/Combination

Hari no ikuze - Let's make it showy (Personally I prefer to call it flashy but I'm not even sure if I wrote it correctly.)

As always any question can be sent by PM or review. Thanks for reading.


	5. An Aquatic Attack and Decisions

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

For this chapter there's gonna be some english spoken so _it'll come out like this._

Chapter 5 An Aquatic Attack and Decisions

"So how's everyone been back home?" Shawn asked as he, Arthuria, and the four transfer students walked to class.

"So far it's been alright." replied Kara. "Illya and Rin have been watching over Shiro with Monica checking in when she's not busy, which as you recall is most of the time."

"Jason's taken over your roll not just at the house but also in S.H.I.E.L.D. so they're thinking about having a special ops team for you two." added Justin.

"Not to mention Fly Girl and Crusher have been worried and wanting to check up on you." said Lance causing Shawn to smile.

"Hey morning!" called out Moka as she ran up to the group.

"Mornin'." said Shawn.

"Um excuse me Shawn...I uh...well I kinda skipped..." began Moka before turned his neck to the side.

"Go ahead." said Shawn.

"Thank you so much." said Moka before taking a bite. This caused the four new arrivals to raise an eyebrow. Shortly after she let him go. "You're blood is so tasty ."

"I'll have to take your word for it." said Shawn as the wounds closed. 'I just hope nothing bad happens to you because of my irresponsibility.' he thought to himself.

"You need not worry." whispered Arthuria. "It seems that while your blood has triggered changes and the fact that she's a vampire has made it so that she doesn't notice it." At that Shawn sighed in relief.

"Good morning." said Kurumu going up to Shawn as she grabbed his arm.

"What's up?" asked Shawn surprised.

"Wow. That's never happens." said Justin.

"Well he is my destined one." said Kurumu with a smile.

"Actually I meant him being surprised." said Justin. "In any case let's..."

"Good Morning!" said Yukari jumping on his back.

"I was wondering where you were." said Shawn. "But Justin's right we should head to class." And so the group headed off with Kurumu and Moka at his arms and Yukari on his back.

Once class started Nekonome-sensei began writing on the chalkboard.

"As we all know the purpose of this school is to teach monsters how to live along side humans which is why one of the main rules is to never reveal what you are." began Nekonome-sensei.

"But sensei." said one of the students in the front row. "Your tail is showing." Nekonome-sensei turned around and saw her tail was sticking out. After which she proceeded to scratch his face.

"That must've hurt." said Lance.

"In any case today the school is holding a club fair. You must all join a club or else fail." she continued. "And if anyone is interested I'm the moderator for the Newspaper club so be sure to check it out."

At the club fair

"So what do you think?" asked Lance.

"Could be fun." said Shawn.

"What do you really think?" asked Justin.

"It's gonna be a huge pain to find a club." said Shawn.

"I don't see how." said Kimiko.

"Really?" asked Shawn with a smirk. "So you'd join them?" he asked pointing to a club where there were five mummies. "Or them?" he asked pointing to a club where a member had a bunch of needles sticking out of him.

"Okay point taken." said Kimiko.

"So how about we all join the same club." suggested Kurumu holding Shawn's arm.

"That was the plan." said Shawn. As they walked the saw a group of guys flocking by one of the booths. "That looks interesting." he said. They got closer and saw a few female students in swimsuits.

"I'm Ichinose Tamao." said the girl with aquamarine colored hair. "Why not join the swim club?"

"Tsh. Typical. Guys flock over girls with little clothes no matter the species." said Kara.

"How about you?" asked Tamao looking at the group.

"I've already picked out what I'm gonna join so I'll see you later." said Kara leaving.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Tamao.

'Odd.' thought Shawn.

"Looks interstesting enough, don't you think Lance?" asked Justin.

"It certainly does." replied Lance.

"Why don't we see what else there is and then decide." said Shawn.

"Aw. You're no fun." said Justin.

"Well if you change your mind you know where we are." said Tamao. As they left Moka let out sigh of relief which Shawn noticed. They went from one booth to another but every one of the clubs was odd in.

"So what now bossman?" asked Justin as they sat down by some trees.

"If you'd like the swim club is still open." said Tamao as she approached the group once more.

"Well we haven't found anything yet." said Justin.

"Why don't you all join us a bit later. We'll have a party of sorts." suggested Tamao before leaving.

"It couldn't hurt to check it out." Lance turning to Shawn.

"Alright we'll check it out." said Shawn causing Moka to tense up. "Don't worry. Just trust me on this. I'll be sure nothing happens to you." Moka was uncertain but nodded.

"Excuse me." she said before leaving. When she was between two of the building she sat down.

"You fool!" said a voice from the Rosary. "You know water can hurt us."

"Yes but I'm not sure. I mean I do trust him." said Moka.

"He is honorable and maybe foolish enough to do things during battle but he is understanding." said the voice from the Rosary. "He would understand why we can't join such a club."

"I know but..." began Moka.

"You need not worry." said a second voice. Moka turned and saw a woman who wore a very short black sleeveless dress with long boots who also wore a black blindfold and had long violet hair.

"Who are you?" asked Moka.

"For now you may call me Rider." said the woman. "And it's understandable you'd still think that since you have not noticed what has been happening to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"Whatever it is can't be something we should concern ourselves with." said the voice from the Rosary.

"You are strong but you are still young." said Rider. "You've still got room to grow and change. That is why I'm telling you this. You are changing even as we speak so your concern has no true base." Moka looked down for a moment.

"Yes but..." she began but when she turned back Rider was gone."

"I wonder who that was?" Moka asked herself as she left. Behind the building Shawn was standing leaning against building.

"So how'd it go?" asked Shawn.

"You were right. She has not noticed." said Rider. "But are you certain of what you said?"

"Not entirely but it has been more than 72 hours so there's a good chance I'm right." said Shawn.

"I hope you're right Master." said Rider before vanishing.

"I've told you not to call me that." said Shawn.

A bit later the group had gone to the pool and saw a lot of students there as well as a stage that had a microphone. Prior to going the each of them had gone to their dorms to change. Shawn was now wearing some red and white shorts along with a t-shirt, Lance wore some green shorts, and Justin was wearing black shorts. Kimiko was wearing a purple bikini, Arthuria was wearing a blue bikini, Kurumu was wearing a yellow bikini that was a little small for her, Yukari was wearing a navy blue one piece swimsuit, and Moka, who relectuntly went too, wore a light pink bikini.

"Look like this is gonna be really fun." said Justin.

"Yahoo hoo hoo." said Kurumu latching onto Shawn's arm.

"What do you think?" she asked as Yukari and Moka came up behind her.

"You all look beautiful." said Shawn causing the three to blush. "Almost reminds me of Balloon Fest."

"What's Balloon Fest?" asked Yukari.

"It's a summer celebration I go to in El Paso over in the U.S." replied Shawn. "They have it in a water park called Wet 'n' Wild. It's a three day rock festival of sorts."

"So what do we do first?" asked Lance.

"It looks like a party so let's just go around and see what they've got." said Shawn.

"Alright." said Justin heading toward a girl who was looking around. Lance decided to go to where they had some drinks. Shawn went to where he saw one of the guys grilling some food.

"Alright." said one of the members of the swim team. "To start off we're gonna have some music so who would like to come up and sing."

"I'll go." called out Kurumu. Once she got up there music began playing and she sang which everyone thought sounded great. After Kurumu was done Yukari stepped up and also sang but a different song. As she did Shawn started feeling kind of excited from the sound of the crowd.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kimiko.

"You know what I'm thinking." replied Shawn.

"Don't have a choice do I?" asked Kimiko. Shawn just smiled.

"Hey Moka just stay here while we're up there." said Shawn and Moka nodded. Once Yukari was finished Shawn and Kimiko walked up onto the stage.

"Alright hey everyone!" said Shawn. "We want to play some live music so first I'll ask two other good friends of mine to join me up here. Justin! Lance!" The two turned and sighed before heading up on the stage. Shawn stood in front of them with Lance and Justin behind him and Kimiko behind them. The four then snapped their fingers causing two guitars, a bass, and a drumset to seemingly appear out of nowhere. "I don't know how many of you understand english but we hope you enjoy this whether or not you understand the lyrics. At that the four began playing.

_"Let me hear you scream!" began Shawn. "I'm black and bruised, beat up but still I take the blows. Cause all I need is blood, and sweat, and skin, and bones. I'll take this bait, resolve your case. Nobody said it's easy. It's do or die only the strong survive get ready for the last stand. Get ready I'm your hangman. Let me hear you scream like you want it. Let me hear you yell like you mean it. If you're gonna GO DOWN! GO LOUD! GO STRONG! GO PROUD! GO ON! GO HARD OR GO HOME! Let me hear you."_

_("Let me hear you.") chorused Lance and Justin._

_"Let me hear you."_

_("Let me hear you.")_

_"Let me hear you scream!"_

"Wow. They're really good." said Kurumu as she rejoined Moka and Yukari who nodded.

_"I"ll pull you up and push you right back in your place. I'll take you down and wipe that smile right off your face. I'll watch you break, you're mine to take. Don't blink, you you just might miss it! It's all or nothing, nowhere left to run, are you ready for the last fight? Get ready with the war cry! Let me hear you scream like you want it! Let me hear you yell like you mean it! If you gotta GO DOWN! GO LOUD! GO STRONG! GO PROUD! GO ON! GO HARD OR GO HOME! Let me hear you!"_

_(Let me hear you!")_

_"Let me hear you!"_

("Let me hear you")

"Let me hear you scream!"

As they watched them play a thought occured to them.

_"Let me hear you scream like you want it! Let me hear you yell like you mean it! If you gotta GO DOWN! GO LOUD! GO STRONG! GO PROUD! GO ON! GO HARD OR GO HOME! Let me hear you scream like you want it! Let me hear you yell like you mean it! If you gotta GO DOWN! GO LOUD! GO STRONG! GO PROUD! GO ON! GO HARD OR GO HOME! Let me hear you!"_

_("Let me hear you!")_

_"Let me hear you!"_

("Let me hear you.")

_"Let me hear you SCREAM!"_

Once they finished all the students began to cheer. The instruments disappeared after that and the four got off stage.

(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the song Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne the one true prince of darkness)

"You were great." said Moka going up to them. "Did you write that?"

"Uh no." said Shawn sheepishly. "To be honest we've never written any songs because we usually either play for fun or play for undercover work. The song was Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne."

"Still you guys were great." said Yukari. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"It might be what you call skill transfer." replied Shawn. "When I was younger I had a lot of issues and so my master had me take violin lessons. Later when I tried playing guitar I realized that the two instruments weren't too different and started learning to play a lot of the songs I listened to."

"That's amazing." said Kurumu. It was then they heard a yell from the pool. They turned and saw that the girls who were part of the swim club had transformed into what looked like very viscious mermaids and were attacking the male students who were swimming and draining their energy causing them to shrivel up.

"Didn't see that coming." said Justin.

"But I'll bet someone did." said Shawn as the three Shawn, Kimiko, Justin, and Lance transformed into Inferno, Electrix, and Shadow. Lance however had now wore a yellow shirt that was line in green, a green vest that had a small tornado on the left chest and a falcon on the back, green fingerless gloves, a sword at his side, green pants, yellow eyes, and a golden necklace that had a C on it. He was now Cyclone.

"So what's the plan?" asked Cyclone.

"Well among other things El hold back on attacking until we can get the other students out of the pool." said Inferno.

"Understood." said Electrix. It was then they heard Moka scream. When they turned they saw one of the club members had thrown Moka into the water.

"Moka!" yelled out Shawn. "Kurumu and Cy try to swoop in and pull out as many students as you can. Arthuria try to get anyone who's out of the water out of this place." The three nodded. "Yukari and Shadow cover Kurumu and Cy. I'm gonna get Moka out."

"You'd better do it fast." said Kurumu. "Vampires are extremely weak against water." At that Inferno understood and jumped in the water trying to make his way to Moka who was struggling to stay a float when he reached her one of the mermaids slashed him ripping his shirt. When he got to her he tried to grab her but ended up pulling the Rosary. When he realized this he grabbed her and jumped out of the pool landing on the side of the pull with Inner Moka out.

She was about to yell at him when she noticed something.

"Something's wrong." said Moka. "Why isn't the water hurting me?"

"I'll explain later, alright. For now we've got fish to fry." said Inferno.

"Very well. I will hold you to that." said Moka who became surprised when Inferno grabbed his shirt from where it was ripped the completely tore off. Kurumu and Yukari also noticed and saw something that shocked them. His body was almost totally covered with scars some of which even went to his left arm but for some reason his right wasn't. They also noticed a phoenix that was on his back, a black rose in the back of his neck, some symbols that were around his right arm, and what looked like feathers on his stomach. The even though they were distracted for a second the three girls kept going. By now Kurumu and Cyclone had been able to get most of the students out, both those who had then energy drained and those who were fine and go them out. Inferno was jumping from one side of the pool to another and was striking down as many mermaids as he could. Moka was doing the same but being cautious of the water. When one of the mermaids tried to slash Inferno from behind Kurumu drpoped kicked her but another was gonna try to slash her Inferno elbowed her. It was then Tamao decided to attack Moka from behind. Then Inferno kicked her upwards. This was followed by Cyclone striking her from the side, Shadow striking her upwards, Electrix punching her with an electric punch, Arthuria kicked her at the side, Yukari dropped a wash pan on her, and Kurumu kicked her to Moka who smirked.

"Garbage. Know your place!" she said kicking Tamao causing her to land in the basket that was near the pool knocked out.

"Shadow." said Inferno. Shadow nodded and made a shroud of darkness. When it vanished they were gone. Within a few seconds they were in the middle of the forrest. From there Inferno, Electrix, Cyclone, and Shadow returned to normal.

"Alright I guess you'll wanna know what's the deal with the water not hurting you." said Shawn.

"I do but first there is something else I want to ask." said Moka.

"Yeah why are you all scarred?" asked Kurumu.

"Well I'm not gonna beat around the bush here." said Shawn. "My parents died a long time ago and I was on my own for a while. Obviously I couldn't work not even being a teenager so I utilized my skills to get money. I'm a contract assassin." This caused the eyes of the three girls to widen. "It was the only way I could make money at the time and so I've been doing. But since I started at such a young age I wasn't very good and found my self captured a number of times. These scars are what remain of the tortures I was subjected to. I've been through just about every kind of torture imaginable." he explained. "I know it's bad to look at." he said turning to Moka. "As to what happened to you it's simple. You've evolved."

"Evolved?" asked Yukari.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka seriously.

"You've been drinking my blood and quite frankly we're not too different. There are two classes of evolved vampires. The Night Stalkers and the Daywalkers." said Shawn.

"I thought that was just a myth." said Yukari.

"You know about this?" asked Kurumu.

"Almost nothing. All I ever heard was that there were vampires who would become wild like rabid animals but that they fought other vampires who had all the same strengths of vampires but because they no longer had they need to drink blood they had to eat much more than humans." replied Yukari. "I've also heard some of them are able to use magic. Is that how you're able to?"

"Kinda. The point being that you started drinking my blood way longer than three days ago and so you're evolved and no longer have a need to drink blood. Nor do you have a weakness to water or anything you migh have before." said Shawn. He noticed Moka had narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead. Just do it." At that Moka punched him in the face causing him to step back.

"While I hate that you gave me no warning of what might happen I have less to worry about so I suppose I owe you some gratitude." said Moka. "So is there anything I should know of what I am now?"

"Well your strength and speed are probably around four times what they were originally which means that the other you will have the same increase. Well simply put everything you've got. Your power, your reflexes, everything will be four times stronger." replied Shawn.

"Alright but you'd better not keep any secrets like this from me again." said Moka.

"I'm sorry." said Shawn.

"Don't be. I understand you didn't want this to happen but you've allowed my other self to feed whenever she asks and for that I must thank you." said Moka as she took her Rosary back. Once she placed it back on her har became pink and Outer Moka was back in control.

"In any case we've got other things to worry about." said Justin.

"Yeah. After that fiasco there's not way we're joining the swim club." said Lance. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Kara who went up to them with Nekonome-sensei.

"Well we still haven't found a club to join." said Kurumu as Moka woke up.

"So how about you?" Shawn asked his cousin.

"Well that's why here." said Kara.

"Kara-san thought this might happen and thought it might be good to offer you all to join the newspaper club." said Nekonome-sensei.

"What do you think?" asked Moka.

"Sounds like a blast." said Shawn. "And you all?"

"I'm game." said Justin.

"Same here." said Lance.

"I'm in." said Kimiko.

"I as well." said Arthuria.

"If you're joining then I'm joining too. After all I can't leave my destined one alone." said Kurumu.

"I'm joining too." said Yukari.

"Looks like it's official." said Shawn.

"Alright!" said Nekonome-sensei. "We've got new members!" she said before leaving excited.

"You know about it didn't you?" asked Shawn.

"You know our rules." said Kara. "There's something we don't get involved in even when incarnate." she added with a smile. Shawn looked at her and then smiled.

"I wonder what it'll be like." said Shawn to himself as Arthuria placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. Moka just stood wondering about that strange woman who had appeared before her.

* * *

Author's Note

So yet again another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading. I also wanted to give a shout out to Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten Faced Paladin. Honestly, and I don't mean to offend anyone or piss off anyone but, I consider them to be two of the best authors on the site and I am a huge fan of their work so thank you guys. Your stories are inspirational and just absolutely amazing.

Now before you think this is a fanboy author's note I also wanted to add something else. I don't know how many of you might've seen this but this world is after the UMvC3 game making it a Capcom and Marvel universe as well as a Tekken universe. I claim no ownership to this as I have no right to it. I'm putting this because aside from the mention of Deacon Frost in chapter 1 there will be a few other Marvel and Capcom things as well as other surprises. When I put them in for the first time I won't have the disclaimer at the start of the story. It'll be here in the author's note as opposed to in the next line like I did after the song of Let Me Hear You Scream. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Send me any questions you might have and I hope you keep on reading A New Search. Also one last note. At this point I think it's obvious but it's called A New Search because Shawn and Saber are looking for something. So far I won't tell exactly what it is or why they're searching for it. Just something I wanted to clarify. Ja Ne.


	6. A Perv meets Rage

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

Chapter 6 A Perv meets Rage

"Alright now we just a little silver nitrate." Shawn said to himself as he poured some silver liquid into a few small containers that were shaped like bullets. Then the put the tips on them before taking hold of each one and then focusing heat into each one before putting them in the sink which was full of water.

'Shawn you're gonna be late.' said Mana's voice as she appeared before him. She was a blond with long hair and green eyes who had blush marks and wore blue clothing that was line in pink with a large pink had that matched her clothes, a skirt, and boots. She also held a wooden tipped staff.

"Give me a minute." said Shawn as he placed the bullets into a mag.

"So why did you suddenly start making these?" asked Mana.

"I just got this feeling I'd need them sometime soon." replied Shawn. "Anyway I've made some with hollow tips with silver nitrate, UV light, and a for good measure some with EHG."

"What's EHG?" asked Mana.

"It's a chemical compound I was able to make with a sample of my blood and a sample from Blade. It's made to stun almost any creature shot by it and given the right type of follow up shot it can make something explode like a water balloon. He said packing the mags into his book bag and left. When he got close to the school gates Moka went up to him with a blush and a smile. Before Moka said anything Shawn pulled down his collar and tilted his head.

"Go ahead." he said. Moka nodded and happily bit his neck. After she just smiled happily.

"I think I'm getting addicted to you." said Moka.

"Really?" asked Shawn as the two walked. Within a few seconds.

"There you are." said Kurumu was was in front of them. "I'm so happy because today is our first day in the newspaper club." she said hugging his head onto her chest.

"Hey don't forget!" said Yukari approaching them. "I'm in the club too and I wanna be close to Shawn." she said trying to jump on him only for Kurumu to move him. "No happening." she said with a smile. Not too far from them Arthuria, Kimiko, Kara, Lance, and Justin stood there watching in amusement.

"You were right. This is fun to watch." said Kara.

"I told you." said Arthuria.

"I have to agree that this is funny and great to watch but shouldn't we do something becaues it looks like he's suffocating." said Lance as Moka and Kurumu looked at each other while Yukari looked from one to the other. Shawn had a hand up trying to get someone's attention which shortly after fell causing Yukari to panic. When she did Kurumu and Moka turned to Shawn with Kurumu pulling his face from her chest and saw he'd lost conciousness which in turn caused the three girls to panic.

"I've gotta say if I died like that I'd die happy." said Justin.

"I don't think Shawn shares your opinion." said Kara noticing he still hadn't regained conciousness.

Some time after school the nine headed to the club room. One the way they heard some of the girls talking about how there was someone who was peeping in on other girls while they changed. Shawn narrowed his eyes at this.

"Hey has that happened to any of you?" he whispered to Kimiko, Kara, and Arthuria.

"No. Whenever I'm gonna change I freeze the windows from the inside so no one can see in." whispered back Kara.

"I keep some electric seals near my window." whispered Kimiko.

"Usually just close the certain and have my weapons ready in case someone gets near." whispered Arthuria.

"Good to hear." whispered back Shawn. Once they went in they sat on nine of the chairs that were in the room. A minute after Nekonome-sensei entered with a newspaper.

"Alright to start off I'd like to welcome all of you to the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club." she said.

"Wait but are we the only ones?" asked Arthuria.

"There's nine of us. Any more and we might not even fit in here." said Shawn.

"True." said Arthuria.

"Anyway no you're not. There's also the club's president who seems to be running late." said Nekonome-sensei.

"Sorry I'm late." said a voice at the entrance. They turned and saw someone who was holding five sets of flowers. Then he let his arms a little lower revealing he short mid length black hair with a red head band. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Morioka Ginei." he said as he handed the sets to Moka, Kurumu, Kara, Arthuria, and Kimiko. Moka and Kurumu took them but when Gin tried to give Kara flowers they shrivelled up and shattered. With Kimiko they caught fire and with Arthuria...nothing she just pushed him back which surprised Gin.

"Yeah probably shouldn't do that. They don't like being hit on." said Shawn. "Especially Kara."

"Yeah. The last guy who hit on her had to be have one of the bones in his arm reconstructed." added Justin which caused Gin to take a step back as Kara glared at him.

"Alright. Well in any case I have to go. I've got a staff meeting." said Nekonome-sensei headint out the door.

"Okay I guess I'll with explaining to you what it is we do here." said Gin. "Primarily we report on anything that happens on campus. Even if it means putting ourselves in danger. Is that understood?" he said seriously.

"Wow. He seems very dedicated." said Moka.

"But then there's not always such hot stories but we report on that as well." said Gin. "That being said does anyone have any ideas for our first story?" The nine were thinking when Kurumu had an idea.

"Hey how about we report on the peeping tom that's been going around school." she suggested.

"Peeping tom?" asked Yukari.

"You didn't here?" asked Kurumu. "There's been some pervert who's been peeping on girls while they change but he's so fast no one's been able to get a good description of him."

"People like that are the worst." said Moka.

"No doubt. Someone's gotta stop him." said Yukari.

"Then let's use the paper to stop him." said Kurumu.

"Alright that's a start." said Gin. "Now the first thing we need to do is find and question some witnesses."

"Alright so we're starting outside then?" asked Lance.

"That's right." said Gin.

A short time later.

"Alright to start off let's put some posters up." said Gin. Moka and Kurumu were at the top of some step ladders trying to put them up.

"How's this?" asked Moka.

"Almost but not quite." said Gin. "Get them up a little higher." At that time Shawn, Justin, and Lance were question some of the girls around. Arthuria, Kimiko, and Kara were returning from trying to find another lead when they noticed what Gin was having Moka and Kurumu do. The three however thought it best to watch from behind since it seemed suspicious.

"Like this?" asked Moka nearly on her toes.

"Or like this?" asked Kurumu also nearly on her toes.

"I can help put up posters too." said Yukari.

"Sorry but you're still to small for this." said Gin. Shawn was returning when he noticed Gin.

"Is this high enough?" asked Moka.

"That's perfect." said Gin as he knelt down.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Shawn as he began noticing the angle Gin was standing at. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gin feigning ignorance.

"Dude the way you were kneeling you were looking up their skirts." said Shawn beginning to get angry.

"Now why would someone like me do something like that?" asked Gin causing Shawn to start getting angrier.

"What's going on?" asked Moka as she and Kurumu turned around.

"It's just that Shawn said something about your panties." said Gin causing Moka, Kurumu and Yukari to look at him in shock.

"That's fucking lie and you know it." said Shawn beginning to boil over. This caused some sparks on his right arm which caused him to kneel in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Moka as Kara, Arthuria, and Kimiko went up to him. Shawn only held his arm as his eyes began glowing.

"Come on you need to calm down." whispered Kimiko.

"Sorry but I better go." said Shawn taking off.

"You see? He must be hiding something." said Gin causing Kara to put a knife to his throat causing him to tense up.

"Say something like that about my cousin again and see what happens." she said as her eyes began to glow blue. Then she took back her knife which she put in her sock. She then turned and was thinking about going after Shawn when Justin came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but since that day he's been forced to supress his anger which can't be good for him." said Kara.

"I know but he knows how to handle this. He has so far." said Justin.

Outside out in the forrest

Shawn was stumbling trying to keep himself under control. He kept falling over as he continued to hold his arm.

"I won't let you control me." Shawn said as his heart began glowing in black. A few seconds after he sat down under a tree sweating and panting heavily. "Dammit. I thought I finally had this under control." he said. Then four dark silhouettes appeared before him.

"That power is controllable." said the first.

"The problem lies elsewhere." said the second.

"I know but I've only used it twice before. Once back when we went to that reality and once a few months ago. And after that little mission ended I haven't been able to bring myself to use it again. Not after..."

"It's understandable that you'd be concerned but you know that your uncle learned to control his." said the third silhouette.

"It is up to you to learn how." said the fourth.

"They're right Shawn." said Mana also appearing before him with concern in her eyes.

"You know this is probably one of the very few times I've been glad about what they did to my heart back then." said Shawn as he tried to stand only to fall to his knees. "Damn. I guess I burned up more energy than I thought." he said before sitting back again. It was then he noticed someone was hiding in the trees and seemed to be observing him. This caused him to smirk.

Over in one of the girl's bathrooms with Moka

"What if Shawn really was peeking?" she asked herself. "It's so embarrassing. Which one did I put on today?" she asked herself as she pulled up her skirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice which caused Moka to be startled before realizing it was her coming from her Rosary.

"Oh it's just you."

"What do you mean "just you"?!" asked her inner self somewhat angrily. "In any case that's not important. I wanted to tell you to be cautious around that Gin character. I sense he's hiding a very strong power."

Shortly after back in the forrest with Shawn he was wiping some blood from his mouth.

"So the student police eh?" asked Shawn. "Alright keep me posted on what happens with this." he said tossing a small earpiece which the person in front of him took. She nodded and left.

That night under the light of the blood red moon Gin stood on the roof of the school.

"Looks like it's another beautiful full moon." said Gin looking at a window. "Though not as beautiful as you. Akashiya Moka." he said looking at a sleeping Moka through her window.

The next day

Shawn was walking deep in thought as he looked at his right arm.

'That virus may have been meant to turn me into a mindless weapon but it's saved my ass more times than I care to admit.' he thought to himself. As he walked he spotted Moka.

"Hey." he called out to Moka who kept on walking.

"I don't wanna talk to you." she said.

"Seriously? Look I didn't peep. I swear." said Shawn.

"I don't care. I don't wanna talk to you anymore." said Moka as she kept walking.

"Seriously?"

'I'm not serious but maybe this'll teach him not to peep.' Moka thought to herself.

Over in one of the changing rooms two girls were changing.

"Hey so are Shawn and Moka going out or something?" asked the first.

"I don't actually know them but I've heard something about Moka kissing Shawn's neck." replied the second. Gin heard this as he was just outside the window.

'What?! Kissing his neck?!' he thought to himself angrily. "This can't be possible!" he yelled out. The girls noticed this and the second one went to the window. When she opened it she saw Shawn who was stumbling by clutching his arm.

"Hey!" she called out. "You were peeping on us, weren't you?"

"What the fuck are you walking about?" he asked before another spark in his arm caused him pain. "I don't have time for this." he said as he covered his eyes with his hands as they began glowing. On the roof was Gin who had thought up a plan and was smirking.

A bit later Moka and Kurumu were alone in a classroom with Shawn who had finally gotten himself under control. Both girls were looking at him intently.

"Look I wasn't peeping. I was just going by when they looked out the window." said Shawn. The two girls didn't seem to believe him. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm telling you what happened and if you don't believe it that's your problem not mine." he said starting to get angry again. This time however he took a small container out of his book bag which had a green liquid along with a kind of syringe which looked like a gun. He placed the container in the syringe and then injected it into his neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Moka.

"What do you care?" asked Shawn angrily as the liquid went into his body. "I don't have time for this." he said before he left leaving the two girls concerned since they'd never seen him angry before.

"My oh my." said Kara as she entered the room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kurumu.

"Shawn's got some issues that stem from something he went through to try to help a friend." replied Kara. "Simply put it's from something that he allowed someone to implant in him because this person has something in them which they wanted to cure. Then we wound up going into this alternate reality where we were infused with different kinds of comic energy. The one he has is powered by rage so he has to supress his anger. Otherwise both of these things start reacting to it. What you saw him inject himself with is a special chemical he created form himself in order make it easier to supress his anger but it's starting to make things harder on him. That's how you can tell if he's lying. When he lies he doesn't care whether or not someone believes him. But when he tells the truth he starts getting angry. Unless he really doesn't care which would be if he didn't know you." Moka and Kurumu looked at each other in concern.

Under the stairs

Shawn stood there resisting the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

"Looks like you could use a friend." said Gin from behind Shawn who resisted the urge to deck him. "Look I believe that you didn't mean to peep on those girls. It was just a situation of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay." said Shawn. "So what would you suggest I do sempai?"

"Don't worry. I've got your back." said Gin.

"Totally not what I asked but okay." said Shawn.

"Come on let's go for a walk." said Gin. Shawn was reluctant but nodded. Especially when he noticed Kimiko and Kara were hiding near them. As they walked Gin smiled.

"So what's the problem?" asked Gin.

"Moka and Kurumu think I was trying to peep on those girls." said Shawn.

"And they don't believe you were minding your own business while you were passing by?" asked Gin.

"That's basically it." said Shawn as the got to a building that had a window up high and some oil drums that were by it.

"Here we are." said Gin. "Why don't you take a peak?"

"Why?" asked Shawn genuinly confused.

"Just trust me. It'll completely change things." said Gin.

"Okay." said Shawn as he moved one of the oil drums and stood on it. Gin then smirked as he pulled out a camera. As Shawn looked his eyes widened right when Gin snapped a picture. After Shawn turned Gin was gone. He then jumped off the oil drum. "Looks like the bait's been planted."

"So you're the peeper?" asked a girl as Shawn was surrounded by several of the female students.

"You've got the wrong guy." said Shawn. It was then Moka was walking by and saw this. Shawn noticed the girls all turned and pulled out a small black ball from his pocket which he then threw into the ground causing smoke to surround them. When it was gone so was Shawn. Not too far Shawn stood with Arthuria, Kara, and Kimiko.

"It's not like you to fall for such an easy trap." said Kara.

"Who says I did." said Shawn.

"You baited him?" asked Arthuria.

"I had to. There's more to this asshole than meets the eye and I'm gonna find out what. Other than he like to peep on changing girls." replied Shawn.

"So what will you do about the devil within?" asked Kimiko.

"At this rate if I don't vent out my anger it'll consume me." said Shawn. "But before that I'm gonna get payback." he said with a smirk as his eyes began glowing red which then became dark red. "In any case once I do you know it takes a lot for me to change back so here." he said handing Kimiko a silver bracelet.

"What's this?" asked Kimiko.

"It's similar to the whips they use on lions. Only difference is that it's electrically charged. I won't be able to change back on my own so you'll have to use this and don't release me until I change back completely. Understood?" Kimiko reluctantly nodded. "Good."

Some time later

Shawn was walking around trying decide his next course of action should be when Moka approached him enraged. At this point he figured Moka wouldn't believe anything he said so he didn't bother trying to beg.

"Can you explain what these are?" she asked angrily holding out the pictures.

"What someone saw or what they wanted you see." said Shawn.

"How could you?" she asked.

"I told you already that it wasn't my fault and if you don't believe me that's your fucking problem not mine. At this point all I care about is smashing that son of a bitch into the ground." said Shawn as he left by jumping onto the trees. He stopped not to far when the person from before approached him.

"You were a little harsh, weren't you?"

"At this point I don't really care." said Shawn.

In the club room

"Wait. Shawn?" asked Kurumu surprised.

"That's right. He was seen peeping into the girls locker room. It's all around the campus." replied Yukari.

"But there's no way he'd do that." said Kurumu.

"I agree." said Yukari.

"He wouldn't be looking at any other girl than me." declared Kurumu. Yukari looked at her in surprise before giving her a deadpanned look. "In any case there must be some reason for him having done it."

"Like what?" asked Yukari.

"That's why we're here. We're gonna find out." said Kurumu.

That night Moka stood on the roof of the school looking up and thinking about what she'd seen as well as what Kara had said to her and what Shawn had said.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" asked a voice. Moka turned and saw Rider approaching her.

"It's you." she said.

"Indeed." said Rider. "I've heard around about what people believe."

"But it's..." began Moka before realizing she didn't know what she felt. "The pictures."

"A wise man once said that a picture can show a thousand words but because it's in the moments the truth behind it may be hidden." said Rider.

"Who said that?" asked Moka.

"For it's not important. What is important is one question. Do you know the whole story behind the picture?" asked Rider. Moka looked down and when she turned back Rider was gone.

"Hey what are you doing up here all alone?" asked Gin as he approached Moka.

"I'm just thinking." said Moka.

"Look I'm sorry about Shawn but it might be best if you forget him." said Gin.

"I can't because I'm not so sure about it." replied Moka.

"Do you need to look at the pictures again?" asked Gin taking out some copies. "Look. Not only did he peep but he even moved one of the oil drums so he could climb on it."

"And how would you know about that?" asked Kurumu. Moka turned and saw Kurumu wearing a Sherlock Homes outfit while Yukari had a japanese detective outfit. "Just look at the pictures."

"Alright." said Kurumu taking the pictures. "Check this out." she said. "In the picture you can only see him from the legs up so how can you tell he was standing on an oil drum?"

"Well because I was there. I went there after all the commotion." replied Gin. "You see that was the first time I'd ever been there but I was able to tell as much."

"Oh and how would you have known?" asked Yukari.

"Well because those drums are never right under the window." replied Gin.

"Oh? Didn't you just say that it was the first time you went there?" asked Kurumu. "If that's true how would you know that those drums are never right under the window?"

"You'd been there before which is how you knew that they could be used to look into the window." said Yukari. "Not only that. You were there when these were taken, weren't you?"

"Well I guess I might've been by there before and maybe I heard something about the peeper using one of the drums." said Gin. "But that doesn't mean I was there when it happened."

"Oh really?" asked Kurumu.

"What are...?"

"After the previous incident in the girl's locker room they removed the drums from there to make sure it wouldn't happen again." said Yukari.

"In other words the only time those drums could have been there was right before and right after." added Kurumu.

"And we have some witnesses who said they saw you moving the drums." said Yukari.

"Which mean that..." began Yukari.

"...the peeper is..." continued Kurumu.

"You!" the two said pointing at Gin who took some steps back causing several picture to fall out of his jacket.

"Damn. I wanted to do this the easy way but I've got no choice." said Gin before jumping over them and landing behind them as they turned. Then his body began changing as a lot of light blue hair grew from various parts of his body and the hair on his head got longer. After he became a werewolf who let out a howl. Then he jumped and charged at Moka. However when he was gonna impact something stopped him. He looked in shock as he saw Shawn with glowing dark red eyes who then punched him back.

"Shawn." said Moka.

"Everyone remember the plan?" asked Shawn. At that Arthuria, Justin, Kimiko, Lance, and Kara landed behind him and nodded. Then Arthuria went and grabbed Yukari, Kimiko grabbed Kurumu, and Lance grabbed Moka before they pulled near them.

"Shawn I..." began Moka before Kara stopped her.

"You're gonna wanna wait. Trust me." said Kara. Moka looked at her and nodded.

"You think you'll interfere?!" asked Gin. "Under the light of the moon my power and speed match that of a vampire!"

"Maybe but I'll bet not that of an abomination." said Shawn as he became Inferno which forced Gin back.

"An abomination?"

"What's he talking about?" asked Kurumu.

"Just watch." said Kara. "Oh and Shawn wanted us to tell you he was sorry for what you're about to see."

Shawn then let out a roar as his body became surrounded by a dark red aura which radiated rage and bloodlust. This caused the three girls to shiver in fear as they saw this body slowly looking a bit more metallic. Along with it his teeth all became sharp, a tale with metallic spikes which had three claws came out of him, and bone wings came out of his back.

"What is that?" asked Kurumu in fear.

"That's the result of supressing his rage. Shawn represents fire and the dark side of fire is rage. Once it explodes this is what he becomes. Because of this he considers himself an abomination." explained Justin.

"Just try to hit me!" said Gin as he began moving very quickly. As he did he slashed at Inferno who simply stood there with the slashes causing sparks. Then Inferno turned and punched Gin in the chest which threw him back. Gin tried to move but found he couldn't.

"What happening?" asked Moka.

"In our darkest forms if we strike someone with even a small amount of focused energy it causes the person's body to become paralyzed in fear. The mind doesn't know but the body won't respond." explained Justin.

Inferno then grabbed Gin and slammed him on the ground before he began punching him time and time again until he started bleed. Even then he didn't stop.

"Why isn't he stopping?" asked Yukari.

"It's rage, remember?" asked Kara. "Because he in part represents rage when he loses it he goes into blind rage."

"Then we've gotta stop him or else he'll kill Gin." said Kurumu.

"I'm on it." said Kimiko transforming. Then she held out the bracelet which turned into an electric glove. She then whipped her hand toward him causing five lines of electricity to hit Inferno which caused him to yell out in pain. The lines did not retract and instead stayed on him which caused him to start stumbling as he began reverting to normal. Once he had completely she retracted the lines allowing him to collapse which also caused him to convulse. Everyone ran up to him as he continued convulsing.

"Kim...go..." said Shawn. "...heal...him." he finished before losing conciousness. At that Moka hugged him feeling bad for not believing him as did Kurumu. The two also noticed that his mouth was bleeding. Kim went over to Gin who was still in his monster form with his face half ways into his head. Then she held out her hands which caused several small sparks to cover Gin's body. Slowly his body returned to normal before he returned to human form. Then she went to check up on Shawn by checking his pulse.

"Well at least he's till alive." said Kimiko.

"Will he be okay?" asked Moka with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine. Hopefully after a good nights rest he'll be up." replied Kimiko.

The next day

Shawn was up and about but considerably weak. Even so he insisted on helping hand out their first edition of the Youkai Academy Gazzett. The newspaper revealed Gin as the culprit had been handed out and several girls were now chasing after him with the intent to hurt him which is why he ran.

"Are you sure you should be up?" asked Moka.

"It'll take a while for me to recover completely but I can handle something like this." said Shawn with a smile.

"It's the first time I've seen you this weak in...ever." said Justin.

"Well that'll happen when years of rage shoots out all at once." said Shawn. "And by the way thanks for stopping me." he told Kimiko.

"You know I've never been one to disobey orders." said Kimiko.

Not far from them was a person who stood and smirked.

"Perfect. Now this should give me the opportunity to get rid of him" he person said.

* * *

Author's note

I know this chapter seems over the top but it was meant to be symbolic showing how repressed rage can hurt one. Well that and I kinda mixed with something I heard Dave Chappelle talk about in one of his HBO specials. Anyway hope you enjoyed this and sorry if it disappointed you.


	7. Pirates and Students

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

Chapter 7 Pirates and Students

It was the following day and while Shawn still felt very weak he forced himself so the other wouldn't notice. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari weren't entirely convinced while Arthuria, Kara, Justin, Kimiko, and Lance knew he was lying about feeling good. From time to time they would turn to look at him and noticed Shawn was taking uneven steps as if he were stumbling. When night fall came Arthuria was walking with Shawn and the two noticed they were being followed by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"Perhaps you should remain in your room during class." said Arthuria.

"You know I can't do that." said Shawn. "I appreciate that you're all just looking out for me but don't forget that we've got a mission which has to be completed regardless of what happens to me."

"You know it's kind of funny." said Arthuria. "You and Shiro are so much alike. Even if it's for different reason." she said with a smile.

"Who's this Shiro person?" asked Kurumu in a whisper.

"I don't know but I think I heard them talk about him before." whispered back Moka.

"But you know that the three of them care very deeply about you." said Arthuria. "You shouldn't worry them the way you do."

"I know. I hate that they worry so much for someone that doesn't deserve it." replied Shawn. "Monsters or not they've got the hearts and souls of angels. Not to mention the beauty to match it." Upon hearing this all three girls blushed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" asked Arthuria.

"I don't need you to babysit." said Shawn. "Besides I already sent her back to bring the experimental isolator. Hopefully I'll be able to stabilize myself with it."

"Are you sure that was a good choice?" asked Arthuria.

"Well other than you she's the only one I trust with the experimental things. Well and Taylor but it would be bad to have her come here." replied Shawn. "In any case I'm probably just gonna finish my homework then go to sleep." he said as he stretched and walked into the dorm.

"Alright and stay safe." said Arthuria. Shawn merely waved. Once she saw him enter Arthuria turned to leave. "You can come on out." At that the three tense up before just stepping from behind the tree they were hiding in.

"Did you know we were following you the whole time?" asked Yukari.

"Yes we did." replied Arthuria as she began walking shortly followed by the others.

"So is he going to be okay?" asked Moka.

"If he were anyone else I'd say yes but Shawn has a habbit of doing very wreckless things. Especially when it involves protecting other people. He's too much like Shiro in that sense." said Arthuria.

"Who is Shiro?" asked Moka. "I've heard you talk about him before."

"He's my boyfriend." replied Arthuria. "But some time ago he did something really stupid to try to save us and well..."

"Did he...?" began Kurumu.

"No. He is alive. In a way." said Arthuria. "In any case I fear Shawn might do something even more foolish in this state."

"Like what?" asked Kurumu.

"It's impossible to tell." replied Arthuria as they made it back to the girl's dorm. "For now I'll just go to bed. Good night." she said as she headed to her own room."

During the night everyone was asleep until...

'Wake up boy.' said a voice. Shawn stirred before he woke up.

"What the hell?" asked Shawn. He was gonna go back to sleep but sensed something strange so he went outside to check it out. At first he didn't see anything and was gonna go back inside when he heard something moving through the trees. Narrowing his eyes he began walking in trying to find who or what was making the noise. "This is starting to look like one of those cheesy 90s horror flicks." he said to himself as he walked. A few steps into the forest something tried to attack him which he dodged. When he saw what it was he became confused. It was a strange demonic creature but it resembled a street with a traffic light.

"Zakenna!" yelled out the creature.

"I don't know what the hell you are but I'm not going down with out a fight." said Shawn becoming Inferno. After he charged his sword with a small amount of energy before slashing at the creature three times causing it to dissolve. "That was easy. Too easy."

"You are smart." said a voice. He turned and saw another demon standing a few feet away from him. Inferno held out his sword pointed towards the demon who drew a sword of its own. "Let's see just how good you are." At that the two charged at each other and clashed blades.

Kara awakened in cold sensing something. At the same time Arthuria, Justin, Lance, Kimiko, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari awakened sensing something similar. Uncertain Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari went outside of their rooms where they saw Kara, Arthuria, and Kimiko were about to head out.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Moka.

"Why are you awake?" asked Kara.

"I just got this really bad feeling that woke me up." replied Moka.

"Me too." said Yukari.

"Same here." said Kurumu.

"Alright then come on." said Kara. The six girls went and headed towards the boys dorm. However half ways Lance and Justin caught up with them. "Hey." she called out as they stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know but Shawn's not in his room." replied Justin.

"This isn't good." said Arthuria.

"No doubt but he couldn't have gone far. Can you track him?" Kimiko asked Arthuria.

"I can try."

Not far from there the demon was smiling at itself but as it raised it's blade three shots knocked it down.

"Damn. You'll pay." said the demon disappearing. Then six people approached the tree.

"Hakase, you, Ahim, and Gai try to find someone. We might need help getting him down." said the one dressed in a red pirate jacket. The guy in a plaid suit that had a bowtie, the girl in a light pink dress with a pink jacket, and the guy who had shorts and a grey jacket nodded and left.

"Alright. Joe, Luka, let's see if we can get him down." The guy with long hair that was tied in a pony-tail and the girl with long hair who wore a yellow jacket with a jean skirt and long locks both nodded.

Not too far from there Arthuria was leading them through the forest until they saw someone waving at them as they were approached.

"Hey who is that?" asked Kurumu squinting.

"Minna-san!" called out the guy in silver. Not long after the three caught up to the other eight.

"Gai-san? Ahim-san? Hakase-san?" asked Arthuria.

"Who are they?" asked Moka.

"Girls meet Don Dogoier also known as Hakase. Ikari Gai, and Ahim de Famille." said Kara she said looking at the guy in the plaid suit, the guy in the grey sweater, and the girl in pink respectively. "But what are you three doing here?"

"We're here because Shawn-san's been critically injured." said Ahim.

"Where is he?" asked Moka.

"Just come with us." said Gai before they took off. Not long after they found the guy in the red pirate jacket, Joe, and Luka looking thoughtful.

"Where is he?" asked Yukari. Gai sighed and pointed to the upper part of the tree. The two guy students and the six female students saw in horror.

"Sh-Shawn?" asked Moka on the verge of tears as were Kurumu and Yukari. Shawn was impaled on to the tree with spikes that started at his left hand and kept going onto his arm. There were also several spikes in his legs, two at his sides, and one in the center of his chest. They also saw some blood which was coming out of the holes and some from his head.

"We need to get him down." said the guy in red.

"But how Marvelous-san?" asked Ahim.

"Let me." said Kurumu who let her wings extend along with her nails. She then flew in front of him and slashed the spikes which caused them to shatter allowing him to fall. Once Kurumu caught Shawn she flew down.

"Maybe we should get him into the school." said Yukari.

"No. It'll be faster if we just take him into the Galleon to treat his wounds." said Hakase.

"Galleon?" asked Moka. The guy in red pulled out what looked like a cell phone and dailed in something before closing it. This caused six ropes to drop in front of them. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari looked for the source of the ropes and saw a what looked like an very big red pirate ship. "What in the world?" she asked in shock.

"Come on I'll help you up." Arthuria told Moka who nodded. Kimiko picked up Yukari and the two jumped onto the Galleon. The six new arrivals took hold of the ropes and were pulled up while Kurumu flew Shawn on board.

"Bring him here." said Hakase pointing to a table Kurumu placed Shawn on it and Hakase brought out a light green colored bottle. After he took out a cloth which he placed on the top of the bottle before turning it. He then ripped off Shawn's shirt and began cleaning Shawn's wounds. Each time the cloth would touch a wound Shawn would wince and tense up but then relaxed.

"So who are you?" asked Moka.

"Oh that's right. Let me." said Kara. "Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, and Sendo Yukari meet Captain Marvelous, Gibken Joe, Dogoier Don who most call Hakase, Milfy Luka, Ahim De Famille, and Ikari Gai."

"It's a pleasure." said Marvelous. "So what happened to the kid?"

"Normally an enemy like the one he fought wouldn't have caused him this much trouble." said Joe.

"Under normal conditions he wouldn't have had much trouble but well there was a little incident." said Kara.

"It was my fault." said Moka. "He was framed of peeping on girls while they changed and I didn't believe him."

"Neither did I and as the thing kept going Shawn seemed to be getting angrier. In the end we found out our club president was the peeper and Shawn vented his anger but when he did..." continued Kurumu.

"He lost control and I was forced to stop him." added Kimiko.

"So he's been weak ever since?" asked Gai.

"Not just weak." said Kara.

"When he reverted a lot of his energy, mana, and dark soul energy burned out." said Arthuria.

"Dark soul?" asked Kurumu.

"There's a lot more to us than meets the eye." said Arthuria.

"Not to mention some things become a pain in the ass though." said Shawn. Everyone turned and saw Shawn was awake but still laying down.

"How do you feel?" asked Kara.

"Like I got hit by a stamped followed by a convoy." replied Shawn. "What happened?"

"All we can tell is that you got beaten by some demon that nailed you to a tree." replied Marvelous. "What did you fight?"

"It was two things." replied Shawn. "The first was some weird traffic light street monster thing that said Zakenna. The second looked like something that was familiar but I can't remember why. So how did you guys end up here?"

"We're not sure." replied Hakase.

"We went after an ex-Zangyack general but then a silver veil appeared and he went into it so we followed it." said Ahim.

"Part ways we were able to destroy his ship but he jumped through." added Marvelous. "So we found ourselves here and when we got out to explore we saw the demon or whatever about to bring down his sword we shot at him and scared him off."

"What's Zangyack?" asked Yukari.

_**(I'm gonna warn right now if you're a fan of Super Sentai and haven't seen Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger then this is about to spoil the main part of the story for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger so if you don't want it spoiled skip ahead until you see another set of)**_

"May I?" asked Shawn. Marvelous shrugged. "Zangyack was an empire spanning across the entire universe. In their universe Zangyack tried to conquer earth but was stopped by the previous 34 teams of Super Sentai. They all fought hard but in order to save their version of earth used up all their power at once which caused them to lose their power. These powers were scattered through out the galaxy and were later on found by a group Marvelous was a part of. Some time later Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Hakase, and Ahim came to earth with most of the powers which had turned into Ranger Keys. They came in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe but found they had to first earn the favor of each team so they began getting them. Some time after Gai joined them and was able to help with his extensive knowledge of the Super Sentai. Some time after they found it and found out the treasure had the power to rewrite history to their heart's content but found out if they did the Super Sentai's Ranger Keys as well as the Sentai themselves would cease to be. After they had to fight against an enemy who was one of the higher ranking scientists in the group of Zangyack who was near earth. After they defeated them the Zangyack's big fleet went to earth by order of the emperor and attacked. They went on the Gokai-Oh and the GoJyuJin and fought taking down a lot of the ship using the Grand Powers they'd gotten from their predecessors."

"What are the Gokai-Oh and the GoJyuJin?" asked Yukari.

"The Gokai-Oh is the GokaiGalleon's next form. You see in it are four vehicles and they combine with the Galleon to form a giant mecha. The GoJyuJin is a mecha from the future that Gai could call by using the TimeRanger TimeFire key." explained Shawn. "As I was saying unfortunately the fleet was way bigger than they thought and were overwhelmed. Both mechas were badly damaged and all of them were expelled from them. When they made it back to the Galleon they considered using the treasure to recreate their universe so that Zangyack didn't exist but decided against it as they couldn't just destroy all of those who had been helping them so they went out and fought. Just the six of them against the empire."

"Don't forget about me." said a small red mechanical parrot who flew onto Shawn's head.

"I was getting to that. Anyway Navi here took the ship of an enemy Marvelous had defeated and so Marvelous and Gai went aboard and rammed the head ship in order to face the emperor while Joe, Luka, Hakase, and Ahim took on the last of the emperor's personal guard. While on board Marvelous armed the main ship's weapon system and fired off destroying all the other ships. They destabilized the ship and got off. At that time Joe, Luka, Hakase, and Ahim had taken out the guard guy so it seemed like everything was great but then they saw the emperor had survived and so they fought this one final battle until they finally defeated the emperor."

_**(Okay spoiler over from here on unless you haven't seen it Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger then Gai being here is a small one)**_

"I'm surprised you remembered all that." said Marvelous.

"I told you. My mind's like a camera." replied Shawn.

"It must have been a hard fight." said Yukari.

"It was." said Joe.

"So if they're from another universe how did you meet them?" asked Kurumu.

"Last year we were fighting an enemy and got pulled into their universe. They helped us out and we wound up learning a lot from them." replied Shawn turning to Yukari. "Remember what I told you when back when we that creature was influencing you so you'd feel bad?"

"Yeah." said Yukari.

"Well it was one of the things we learned from them." replied Shawn as Hakase finished on his torso. "I'll finish." he said as he began cleaning the wounds on his legs. "So what is this stuff anyway?"

"Something we took from one of the Zangyack ex-scientists." said Hakase. "It helps heal wounds much faster."

"I noticed." said Shawn as he finished on the wound that were on his legs.

"How do you feel?" asked Marvelous.

"Better than before actually." said Shawn as he did a hand stand. "I think that stuff might've done a little more than just heal my wounds." he said as he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Good to hear."

"So what now?" asked Yukari. "If that thing that hurt you just ran away it's probably still under the barrier."

"What barrier?" asked Gai.

"This school is seperated from the human world by a dome barrier." replied Shawn. "It conceals it and makes it so no humans can get here. Even by mistake."

"I see." said Hakase. "Then it should make it a lot easier to find that general."

"There's a bigger problem though." said Shawn.

"What?" asked Marvelous.

"If that general and the demon join forces it could cause a lot more problems." replied Arthuria.

"Then we should start looking right away." said Joe.

"First we should get some shut eye." said Shawn. "After all it's like two in morning and if we take on either of them tired we'll be useless."

"He's got a point." said Hakase.

"By the way does the cloaking device I installed in the Galleon still work?" asked Shawn.

"Yes, why?" asked Hakase.

"Then it might be best if you guys keep it active during the day. After all it would cause a commotion if anyone else saw the Galleon." said Shawn.

"I hadn't thought of that." said Hakase.

"Alright then activate it." said Marvelous.

"Alright we'll come by after the club thing's over." said Shawn. "That way we can start trying to find those two."

"Alright." said Marvelous before yawning. After that the students were allowed to leave using the ropes to slide jump off the ship but Shawn wound up carrying both Moka and Yukari much to Kurumu's chagrin.

The next day after school and after club

"So those six are space pirates?" asked Kurumu as they walked through the forest.

"That's right." replied Shawn. "It's one of the reasons I kinda look up to Marvelous."

"Because he's a pirate?" asked Moka.

"Well that and because we grew up under similar conditions. Did you notice he doesn't have a surname?"

"He doesn't?" asked Yukari.

"Nope." replied Shawn. A little further in they stopped and six ropes dropped. They each took hold of different of one and were pulled up. Once inside Hakase welcomed them.

"So have you guys figured anything out?" asked Shawn.

"Nothing more than some abnormal energy readings but they're coming from all over this place." replied Hakase.

"That can't be good." said Lance.

"It's nothing." said Shawn. "That's because this is a monster school so the energy of all the monsters, even in human form, converge. But there just might be a way to use this to our advantage."

"How?" asked Kimiko as the other five entered.

"Well if we're dealing with creatures that aren't youkai then it's possible their energy might stand out." replied Shawn as he went to the keyboard near a screen. He typed and the screen changed into a shot of the school with a multicolored fog. He typed a bit more and two lines of energy, one violet and one dark purple. He typed a bit more and the lines extended until they were together near the lake. "Well looks like we've got a lock on them but why is it always near the lake?"

"Alright then let's go get them." said Kimiko. After that all fifteen of them left and went through the forest but stopped a little before.

"Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari I want you three to stay back for back up." said Shawn.

"But why?" asked Yukari.

"Look if things start going south then you'll have the element of surprised so there's a good chance you'll be able at least stun them." replied Shawn as he, Kimiko, Lance, and Justin transformed into Inferno, Electrix, Cyclone, and Shadow. When Kara transformed she had bright yellow hair with bright blue eyes, blue pants, a light blue shirt with a darker blue vest that had a drop of water on the left side of the chest and a shark in the back, a sword at her sides, and blue fingerless gloves. She was now Aquatica.

"Alright let's get started." said Arthuria as the same silver gloves and boots formed on her.

"Alright let's go." said Inferno just before they stepped in front of the two villains.

"You see? I told you they come to us if we just waited." said the demon.

"Indeed." said the other creature which looked like a violet armored stag beetle. "Now we'll destroy you."

"Bring it." said Marvelous as he, Joe, Hakase, Luka, Ahim, and Gai pulled out hat looked like cell phone. Then all six pulled out small figures that were dressed in a single color before Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Hakase, and Ahim held a part of the figures causing the lower part of the figures to spring upwards as Gai opened the front of his own and placed his in it.

"Gokai Change!" called out all six as those who had theirs as keys inserted the keys into a slot in the upper part of their cells and Gai hit a button. After three Xs and V came out of the devices. When they were hit by them they all wore clothing that matched the figures they had before.

"GokaiRed!" called out Marvelous.

"GokaiBlue!" called out Joe.

"GokaiYellow!" called out Luka.

"GokaiGreen!" called out Hakase.

"GokaiPink!" called out Ahim.

"Gokai! Silver!" called out Gai.

"Kaizoku Sentai." said Marvelous.

"Gokaiger!" said all six.

"Hari ne ikuze!" yelled out GokaiRed just before all twelve charged. They all started watching with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari watching in shock as they fought. At the same time a person was watching from the tree tops. The demon was fighting all six students at the same time but was pushing them back. Then it expelled a wave of dark energy which pushed all six back. However Arthuria then jumped and punched the demon while holding on to it allow Cyclone and Shadow to kick it. The demon then started throwing fire balls forcing Inferno to shoot fire balls as well matching hit for hit. At the same time the Gokaigers were having a somewhat hard time as red, blue, yellow, green, and pink held red cutlass swords while silver held a trident. They attempted to slash at the former general but were unable to damage him. They were being force to dodge for the most part while trying to find a weakness. Both groups were having trouble and were unable to get a proper offense going. Within a few seconds the two groups were thrown back damaged.

"Damn. They're tougher than they look." said GokaiRed.

"Maybe but I think I've got an idea." said Inferno.

"What are you thinking?" asked GokaiRed.

"Well the only thing I can think of is to focus as much power as we can into two possible shots." said Inferno. "If we can do that then there's a shot."

"Alright." said GokaiRed as they got up.

"Hang on." said Inferno. "The best shot we've got is if you fire at El and me. We can focus the energy better and amplify the damage."

"But will you be okay?" asked Arthuria as the gauntlets and boots disappeared and were replaced by a single flame gauntlet on her right hand.

"For now we need to focus on these two." said Inferno as he and Electrix stepped in front of them.

"Just try it!" said the former general as the two fired at the two. It was then a barrier formed in front of them. They turned and saw Yukari in the form she had gained previously.

"Alright let's do it while the barrier holds." said Inferno. The others got up and then the Gokaiger pulled out pistols into which they inserted their keys on the top. Aquatica, Shadow, Cyclone and Arthuria began focusing energy and then all ten fired. All the shots converged and were absorbed into both Inferno and Electrix. Then the two held out their hands and focused the energy into them. After a few seconds they fired the shots which went through the barrier and struck both villains throwing them back.

"Alright you guys are up." said Electrix. The Gokaigers all pressed a button on their belt buckles causing six lights to shoot out and combine forming a smaller version of the Galleon that had four slots, two at each side, and one at the back. Then Blue and Green inserted their keys into the slots on the left while Yellow and Pink inserted theirs into the slots on the right side. Then the four slots sprung up while Red inserted his into the slot in the back."

"Red Charge!" called out a voice as the weapon charged up energy which was then fired forming an energy version of the front of the Galleon. It continued on and went through both of them as soon as it they stood up causing the two to explode.

"Oh man I'm so glad that worked." said Inferno as they all returned to their previous forms.

"Hey what's that?" asked Hakase. Everyone turned and saw something glowing in the ground. Kara grabbed it and inspected it.

"You think this could be...?" she began.

"Yeah." said Shawn as he took the stone. "We finally got the first part of stone we need."

"What do you need that for?" asked Hakase.

"Let's just say something happened to Shiro and we need the remaining three fragments to help him." said Shawn. The Gokaigers looked at him and smiled.

"Alright then take care kid." said Marvelous as the Galleon dropped the six ropes allowing them to board. Then a large silver veil appeared and the Galleon was gone.

"Flashy to enter and flashy to leave. Just their style." said Shawn as Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari, who had returned to normal, ran up to them.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked Shawn.

"Actually yeah. I feel as good as new." replied Shawn. "I think Yukari's barrier restored my energy levels to what they were before."

"Really?" asked Yukari.

"Well that's the best explaination I can think of." said Shawn as he patted Yukari's head who smiled and blushed.

"Then let's head back before people start coming here. There's no way an explosion like that went unnoticed." said Kara.

"No doubt." said Justin.

"You guys go on ahead." said Shawn. "There's something I have to do first." he said walking off. The others wondered and left. Shawn then jumped onto one of the trees where the person who had been watching them stood. "What's the deal?"

"It would appear the students police is starting to keep an eye on the newspaper club." said the girl.

"Interesting." said Shawn. "Thanks for the warning but try to make sure you aren't discovered."

"Don't worry about me." said the girl. "I've been making sure to turn any suspicion that's on me to one of the other leutenants."

"Alright just watch yourself." said Shawn. The girl nodded and vanished. "The looks like the calm before the storm's begun but with something like the student police who knows what kind of storm will be stirred up."

* * *

Late Disclaimer

I do not own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger nor do I own any of the Super Sentai series. Told you I'd be putting these at the end when I put in surprise characters.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I have to apologize if the chapter seemed as bad as I think. I started writing this with another intent but started watching Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and this is the result. I know it seems like they've got too much at once but it'll be explained later on or if you wanna find out I'm still writing the primary universe prequal to this one where it'll be explained. Thanks for reading and sorry if you were disappointed by it.


	8. Art and Disappearance

A New Search

Disclaimer

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, or most of the other concepts and idea in this story.

Chapter 8 Art and Disappearance

"Are you certain you still need this?" asked Rider as she appeard in Shawn's room.

"It's a precaution." replied Shawn as he placed a small container with a glowing violet liquid into the gun like syringe. After he proceeded to inject his right arm with it. Once the liquid was gone he ejected the container and placed a new container. One that had a glowing blue liquid. Then he placed it in the freezer of his room.

"Alright and I should also say I'm sorry." said Rider.

"I told you it wasn't your fault. Besides that did you forget we're not Master and Servant anymore? We're partners and more than that we're also family." said Shawn. "In any case have you noticed anything weird lately?"

"Like what?" asked Rider.

"I don't know. I've had this weird feeling for a while now." said Shawn. "In any case I'd better go. I'm already late for the club as it is." he said. "Oh and before I forget I kept some of the special rice I made the other day for you in the fridge so help yourself." he said as he jumped out the window. Rider smiled and went to the fridge.

At the club room

"I wonder where Shawn could be." said Moka.

"He said he'd be here a little late because he had something quick to do." said Lance as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Man if you're supposed represent freedom so why are you such a prude?" asked Justin.

"Because I'm actually responsible." replied Lance.

"Give me one example of me being irresponible." said Justin.

"The time we sent you to buy the groceries and came back after six hours with nothing." said Lance.

"Then there's the time you supposed to keep watch of some witnesses and instead you went out to mess around with a pack of stray dogs." said Kara.

"And let's not forget when you..." began Kara.

"Alright I get it." said Justin.

"Sorry I'm late." said Shawn entering the room.

"What took you?" asked Lance.

"I had to take a little precaution." said Shawn noticing Moka really into a book she was reading. "And art book?" he asked. "I didn't know you were into art?"

"I only started getting into it." said Moka as she looked up from her book.

"Cool. So what are we reporting on today?" asked Shawn.

"Glad you asked." said Gin. "There's been some girls who've gone missing. Seven in the last few weeks."

"Is it not possible they left?" asked Arthuria.

"Possible but unlikely." said Shawn. "After all to them this probably hasn't been as much of a battle ground as it has for us."

"That's true." said Arthuria.

"So now it's our job to find out what happened to them." said Gin.

"And why are you so gung ho about trying to find these girls?" asked Lance. "You may be a reporter but you don't seem like the fight for what's right kinda guy."

"Because if they see me in a new light I'll have a chance to get to know them much better." said Gin causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"At this point did you really need to ask?" asked Shawn.

"I suppose you're right." said Lance.

"In any case I've got some basic information on the missing girls." said Gin handing everyone a set of papers.

"So where do we start?" asked Justin.

"Well my guess would be asking those close to the missing girls." said Shawn. "I'd say start by asking about habbits and hobbies to get an understanding of what they might have in common. Then ask about what they did and how they acted prior to disappearing."

"Have you done this kind of thing before?" asked Kurumu.

"Kinda. In my job finding people is usually the first step so this kind of thing isn't foreign to me. Which reminds me. Take notes of everything they tell you. Even something like favorite color or food could help." replied Shawn. "In any case should we start right now or after the club meeting's over?"

"Let's just start as soon as possible to find leads." said Gin.

"Sorry but I have to go." said Moka before she left. Shorly after everyone in the club, minus Gin, went out and began question various students about the missing girls. Shawn had questioned a few girls but came up empty. As he was about to move on he turned and saw Moka walking. Shawn debated to himself and decided it wouldn't hurt what Moka was up to. He followed her up to a clearing where she met up with someone.

"Moka-san. You did come. I'm glad." said the woman Moka was meeting.

"Isn't that the art teacher?" Shawn asked himself. "So this must be why she was reading that book. Well she's determined so she'll probably do well but..." he said as his left eye began glowing. "That energy. It's like a weaker version of Rider's. In any case I better get back to work."

Closer to the campus

"So do you have any leads?" asked Lance. Kara shook her head.

"How about you?" asked Kara turning to the others.

"Nothing." said Kurumu as the others shook their heads. Then they saw Shawn walking up to them. "Anything?"

"No open clues but give me the information on those who knew the girls and I'll see if I can come up with something." replied Shawn. The group nodded and handed him the notes they'd taken. Once he had all the notes he headed back to his dorm and started reading through them. There were a lot more notes than he thought so once he saw the sun began going down he headed to the school store and bought four cans of instant coffee. On the way back he was going over what he'd read in his mind so he didn't notice that Kurumu and Yukari began following him back. Even after he went into the guys dorm the two girls followed him to where his room was and saw when he pulled out two laptops from one of the drawers in his dresser. Then he plugged them into some outlets after which he hooked them together both computers together and began typing into both.

"It looks like he's really serious about this." whispered Yukari.

"That's because he is." said a voice from behind the two girls startling them. They turned and saw Lance standing behind them.

"So why did is he so serious?" asked Kurumu. "I get we need to report on this but..."

"That's got nothing to do with this." replied Lance. "I think you've noticed by now there's more sides to Shawn than meets the eyes." he said to which the two girls nodded remembering how he'd acted when they didn't believe him about him not being the peeper. They also remember how he acted typically and how he acted during a fight.

"It's like he's four different people." said Yukari.

"That stems from his own personal mission to protect the innocent. To do so he'll pull the trigger if he figures the person has no regret or remorse for what they've done." replied Lance. "Right now he isn't thinking about reporting. He's focusing on getting to know the girls through the information we gathered. After that he'll try to figure out what they have in common and from there try to figure out what to do next." he explained. "And it looks like he's planning on pulling an all-nighter." he said as he saw Shawn taking a swig of coffee.

"That can't be good for his health." said Yukari.

"Probably isn't but it's not like something like that's ever stopped him before." said Lance.

"I've gotta say I'm surprised though." said Kurumu. "We've been talking out loud at his door which is still open and he hasn't noticed us."

"Yeah that's one thing about him." said Lance. "When he gets like this he focuses so much on the information he's looking through he completely forgets the world around him. I remember this one time we were getting bored at his place while he was working on something so Justin suggested we try to bother him."

"What happened?" asked Kurumu.

"Well we tried a lot of stuff to get his attention but he never even blinked. Justin tried poking him with a stick and then hitting him with a baseball bat and nothing so Kara tried throwing snowballs at him and they would just melt when they got close to him." replied Lance as he saw Shawn kept typing. "Alright he'll be up all night so why don't we leave." he asked closing Shawn's door. After they left with Kurumu and Yukari thinking about how they could help him the next day.

During the course of the night kept typing the information he had. It had taken him a few hours but finally finished Since he'd been memorizing what he typed Shawn found that the girls had things in common but very few which did help narrow down. He typed a bit more and then stopped. When he checked the time he saw it was three in the morning.

"Well she'll probably get mad at me for this but she's the only person who could help with this." he said to himself as he pulled up his left sleeve. After he pressed a button.

"Wha-Hello?" asked Arthuria's voice.

"Hey. Sorry to wake up but I've finally finished getting down all the info we got and I need to upload it. I'm gonna upload it into myself and figured we should get it into you too since two Project DevilWar results work better than one." said Shawn.

"Fine. I'm on my way." she said with a yawn. A short time later Shawn let her into the dorm and lead Arthuria into his room. There he handed her a USB cable while taking another then they both passed their left hands over the back of then necks causing a hole in each one to seemingly appear. After the two connected the cables into the holes and Shawn hit a key in both computers causing data to be transmitted which was relected as their eyes became black for a few moments. After their eyes returned to normal.

"I can't believe you went through all that." said Moka.

"Well I still couldn't believe you were able to interview people sounding normal." countered Shawn.

"Well since the other me and I became one I've been able to get a better understanding of the times." replied Arthuria.

"In any case let's get some shut eye and we'll go over the information during lunch." said Shawn. Arthuria nodded and left but turned for a second.

"I suppose this is the reason I was able to lead the other back then and then begin my legend." said Arthuria.

"You may have picked up a few things but the way you learned and thought during battle is what got you in the Throne of Heroes." replied Shawn. "You sure you won't miss being there?"

"All I trully want is to be able to live in peace and be with Shiro." said Arthuria. "But I am glad we had a chance to come here. I just wish we hadn't had to come under such dire circumstances."

"I hear ya. Now get to bed." said Shawn with a smile. Arthuria turned and left.

The following morning during lunch

"Where are Arthuria and Shawn?" asked Yukari.

"Well given the deal this is I'd say probably on the roof." replied Lance. The group, this time including Moka went to the roof of the school where they found Shawn and Arthuria. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari went up to Shawn but saw something strange. Even though the two had their eyes open they had empty looks.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Yukari.

"Nothing." replied Justin. "If I had to guess I'd say they're in that little world of theirs."

"What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"They have a certain type of connection and with it they sometimes go into a kind of world they whare throught their minds." explained Justin.

"It's a little more complicate than that." said Shawn as he and Arthuria stood up.

"So got anything?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing yet." replied Shawn.

"Just one question though." said Lance. "With the information we got you couldn't have needed to go in for that long. So what's the deal?"

"Oh that. Took me about two hours to go through the information we all got but found it a little light so I snuck into the school and peeked at their files." replied Shawn. "Unfortunately the files didn't have anything useful. I'm starting to wish we had some familiars here but it's impossible."

"Familiars?" asked Yukari. "You can do that?"

"Yeah." replied Justin. "We infuse creatures with a bit of our energy. Afterwards they get stronger and we're able to see things through their eyes."

"See things through their eyes..." whispered Shawn to himself.

"Have an idea?" asked Kara.

"Maybe." said Shawn. "But for now let's relax." he said letting himself fall back before letting out a yawn. "Oh damn. I guess staying up really hit me harder than I throught." he said as his eyes closed.

"Here. Maybe this'll help." said Yukari handing him a bottle that contained a clear violet liquid.

"Potion?" asked Justin.

"That's right. I made it last night." replied Yukari. Shawn opened the bottle and drank the potion.

"Not bad." said Shawn as he felt the potion take effect causing him to no longer feel tired. "So you're still reading that?" he asked Moka who turned.

"Yes. I've just started..." began Moka before Shawn put his hand up to stop her.

"Look I of all people understand that sometimes what one does in their spare time is a secret whether it's to surprise someone or because it's something they need to deal with on their own." said Shawn.

"Yeah but you have a habit of keeping too many secrets." of keeping too many secrets." said Lance.

"Maybe but from time to time they make things more interesting." said Shawn. "In any case good luck." he said to Moka as he held out his hand to her. She however instead jumped on him and hugged him knocking him down. "Alright calm down it's not a big deal." he said as he saw Kurumu was looking angry before she started trying to get Moka off him. Once both girl were off him he smiled and looked up.

"What are you thinking?" asked Lance.

"Just that it's nice to have time to really just relax and hang out. Given it's between classes and we've got club after school but it's nice." said Shawn causing the others to smile as well. "So much for peace and quiet." he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Yukari.

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it." said Shawn as an armor similar to the one Arthuria had used before only that covered part of his ankle, his hands and forearms, back, and the edges of the side of his face which had energy lines that looked like a combination of purple, orange, and magenta. Then the parts that were at the edges of his face were gained some metal which almost seemed infused into his skin. After he took off into the forest. A few minutes after he was calmly sitting on a tree. "Another Zakenna. Where the hell do they come from? They're too weak to be from Mephisto, the Underworld, or hell. What do you think Ciel?"

"I can not say anything for certain other than they are not from this world." a voice said.

"Hello." said another voice. Shawn turned and smiled at who he saw.

"Well hello there. Is there any trouble?" asked Shawn.

"There was a light which came from here. What was it?" asked the girl.

"I wish I knew." replied Shawn. "There's some creatures that started appearing out of nowhere. In the meantime just tell them that they disappear almost as quickly as they appear."

"Understood." said the girl as she left.

"You're worried about them, aren't you?" asked the previous voice as Rider appeared next to him.

"Wouldn't you be?" asked Shawn. "I'm worried about both Taylor and Mari but mostly Mari. I know both of them can take care of themselves but since we met and her friends were killed by Sarah she tends to blame herself."

"Much like you." said Mana.

"You've stayed quiet for longer than I thought." said Shawn.

"I've been sensing a presence that's familiar but malicious." replied Mana from within Shawn's mind. "I'm kind of concerned."

"Yeah I know but all we can really do for now is search for reports on the girls." replied Shawn. Then he pulled out three card strange looking cards that had red edges. Then he pulled out two more that had purple edges. "We might actually need these guys." he said before pulling what looked like a necklace which had some sort of strange shaped amulet on it. "If only I could sync with this. At least it seems to be reacting to Yukari's new powers. Maybe she'll be able to."

"It seems she had a great potential." said Mana.

"In any case let's go." said Shawn as he headed back.

"But what are you gonna do? It seems there's a dead end." said Mana.

"Maybe or maybe not." said Shawn. "If there's one thing I've learned from both Phillip and Shotaro as well as all those Sherlock Holmes books it's that sometimes that once everything possibility is eliminated what ever is left must be the answer."

"But what have you eliminated?" asked Mana.

"More than you think." said Shawn. "Each of the girls had very few thing in common but the things that stand out the most are the fact that first off they were all lookers, two they were popular in their own right, and three all became a little secretive just before they're dissapearances."

"Okay but how does that help?" asked Mana.

"It doesn't right now but if my hunch plays out then it just might." replied Shawn. Not long after he snuck into the school and began going around making sure not to be seen until he saw Yukari. Once he did he pulled her in to a hall with a hand over her mouth which caused Yukari to struggle. "Calm down. It's me." he whispered. Yukari stopped struggling turned to see him.

"Why did you do that?" whispered Yukari.

"Look I'm sorry but I need you to help me with something." replied Shawn. "First take this." he said putting a bracelet on her wrist.

"What's this?" asked Yukari.

"It's a light bend charm." replied Shawn. "Basically so long as you wear it you'll be invisible."

"Where did you get this?" asked Yukari.

"A friend of mine who is able to bend light made it in case we needed it." replied Shawn as he got on one knee with his back facing Yukari. "Get on." Yukari started blushing but got on his back. After that Shawn made his way towards one of the classrooms unseen.

"Where are we?" asked Yukari.

"I think this is the art classroom." whispered Shawn. "Once we go in stay quiet so they won't detect you."

"Right." said Yukari. At that the two went in with Yukari unable to be seen. Shawn began looking around and examining anything that had drawers or a door of some kind. Then he searched what looked like storage closet. When he opened it they saw something surprising. In it they saw a statue which looked like a girl but the statue was crying. Shawn looked at the statue as his eyes began glowing. Within a few seconds he heard someone approaching so he picked up Yukari and he jumped getting just above the door. When the sensei entered he got them out and stopped at a hallway. Yukari then took off the bracelet.

"I didn't know you could stick to walls." said Yukari.

"I can't. I always wear these just in case." replied Shawn as he pulled on the back of his hand showing what looked like a really thin white things. "It's a nano fabric. The annoying thing is that if they're not made right they stick to anything."

"In any case let's head to the club room." said Shawn. Yukari was about to hand him back the bracelet when he smiled. "You know what? Keep it."

"Really?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah but on one condition. You're not allowed to spy on me or Moka while either of us is changing or anything like that. Other than that knock yourself out." said Shawn.

"Yay. Thank you so much!" said Yukari latching onto him.

"Alright let's go." said Shawn. "And keep that a secret for now."

"Okay." said Yukari. Shortly after the two arrived in the club room.

"So you two finally arrive." said Gin.

"What's the sitch?" asked Shawn.

"Well an eighth girl has gone missing." replied Gin.

"Let's see." said Shawn. He took the picture of the girl and became shocked when he saw what the girl looked like. Yukari jumped and became shocked. The two looked at each other and nodded before taking off.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Gin.

As they ran Shawn transformed.

"Rider." he called out. At that Rider appeared running next to them which susprised Yukari. "Take Yukari so we can speed up." Rider nodded and picked up Yukari on her back. After Rider and Inferno began speeding up. Kara, Justin, Arthuria, Lance, and Kimiko saw the two running.

"Avenger. Watch their backs." said Kimiko. At that a man dressed like a cowboy appeared behind her before he took off after them. When they got back to the classroom they saw the sensei had become a creature which had snakes for hair which were biting Moka who was being thrown into a room.

"Stop!" yelled out Inferno.

"She must be a gorgon." said Yukari.

"Yu-chan help Moka. Rider and I will take care of rocky the bitch tart." said Shawn.

"Right." said Yukari.

"I don't think so." said the sensei as the had her hair attack the two dodged. Then a strange glowing red circle appeared behind the sensei.

"Yu-chan help Moka." said Inferno as he tackled the sensei through the strange circle followed by Rider. Once it vanished Yukari went into the room where she saw Moka's hands and feet were starting to become petrified. After she looked around and saw that all the other girls who had been missing were also petrified.

"What do I do? What do I do?" asked Yukari starting to freak out.

In the forest *I know it's kind of annoying how the fights almost only ever take place here*

"You won't be able to stop me even two on one." said the sensei.

"Hey Rider why don't you introduce yourself?" suggested Inferno.

"I am Medusa." said Rider causing the sensei's eyes to widen.

"That isn't possible." said the sensei.

"Ready Rider?" asked Inferno. Rider nodded. At that Inferno began glowing in red and Rider in purple. Then the two shot upwards which combined and went through a black circle which appeared below it. Then in front of the sensei appeared what looked like Inferno only with black clothes, light violet hair, and a blind fold.

"What are you?"

"We are a Master and Servant." he replied in two voices.

"Don't mess with me!" yelled out the sensei as her snake hair tried to attack him. He just dodged the snakes before vanishing. "Where are you?" she asked looking around. Then she looked up and became shocked when she saw him above her on a pegasus. "That's impossible." she said taking a step back.

"You petrify students to keep them locked away. That's not something a Gorgon should do." he said.

"You could never understand what art truly means." said the sensei.

"I know more than you ever will." he said as he began glowing. When the light vanished Inferno and Rider stood side by side.

"Art is made to be express things. Not to turn your students to stone to keep them locked up." said Inferno with narrowed eyes. "Now I'll give you one chance." he said as the sensei's hair once again tried to bite him but to no avail. "Surrender and release them or else."

"Never!" yelled out the sensei.

"Then it's good bye." said Inferno as he seemingly vanished from sight. Then he appeared right in front of her grabbing her from the neck against a tree. At that the tail from before which had metallic parts came out from behind him. It was then that the three blades at the end opened almost like a claw. "Seems like the last thing you'll ever hear is this. No one fucks with my friends and lives." he said as the claw went into her chest. Then he released her.

"What are you doing to me?" asked the sensei.

"You attacked one of my friends and for that not even death is good enough." said Inferno. "You're not dead. You're gone." he said as the claw took hold of something and then crushed it causing the sensei to yell out in pain before her body fell apart into what looked like sand. Then his tail vanished.

"Kind of dark for you, don't you think?" asked Rider.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same." said Inferno returning to normal.

"I don't think I could have even if I wanted to." said Rider as another magic circle appeared on the floor. The two then jumped in and landed back in the classroom.

"Shawn thank goodness you're here." said Yukari. "I don't know what to do."

"Remember when we fought those things? You're barrier healed me." said Shawn.

"Then do you think it could help them?" asked Yukari.

"Give it shot." replied Shawn. Yukari began glowing and transformed. Then she made a sphere of energy which surrounded the room. Within seconds all the girls began returning to normal. "Rider bring a few towels or something for them to cover themselves." Rider nodded and left.

The following day they were on the roof talking.

"So that's what happened." said Kurumu.

"But what happened to her?" asked Yukari.

"She ran away." lied Shawn. "And there she is."

"Who?" asked Kurumu.

"I believe he means me." said Rider from Kurumu and Yukari.

"Who's that?!" asked Kurumu.

"Everyone this is Rider." replied Shawn. "She's kinda like…"

"I am his Servant." said Rider.

"Servant?" asked Yukari.

"Different than you think." said Shawn.

"But of course one of you knows me." said Rider turning to Moka who nodded and smiled.

"I never got to thank you." said Moka. Rider nodded and then vanished.

"Always likes to make a flashy exit." said Shawn.

"In any case it's a good thing she was dealt with." said Kara.

"Hey has anyone seen Gin?" asked Justin.

"Yeah he's in the Nurse's office." said Shawn.

"Did the girls catch him peeping again?" asked Lance.

"Wouldn't surprise me." said Kurumu.

"He did but he got stuck on the ground because something came out. At least that what I heard." said Shawn with a smirk.

"I see." said Kara with a smirk of her own.

* * *

Author's Note

I hope you enjoyed this. Not much to tell on this one other than I really wanted to do this one because I wanted to have Rider meet a modern Gorgon. I'm also gonne be giving Yukari something extra. Can you guess what it is?


End file.
